The Runaway Sage
by JK10
Summary: Naruto is leaving Konha to Master the 7 main Elements. He will enbark on a destiny that has long since been created for him. Naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

The Runaway Sage

Naruto Uzumaki was tired. Most people who thought they knew Naruto would never think that Naruto Uzumaki would get tired. Naruto was the host of the most powerful demon there was. The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze the fearless leader of Konohagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) or Konoha for short was not able to defeat the Kyuubi no Kitsune the Nine Tailed Fox. As a result he had to seal the beast into a child. The Child is the boy who is tired, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had distinct features that made him easy to spot amongst the crowd. He had three black whisker marks on his face on each side of his cheek. He elongated canine teeth that was able to rip flesh limb from limb. He had claws that grow strong. He had Blonde hair that was spiky. It (his hair) went down to his middle back. His eyes were that of the great ocean blue. He was really cut with a 6 pack. He was not overly buff but was buff enough. The problem was no one was able to see it because of the hideous orange jump suit.

What people don't know is who the real Naruto is. He had been playing an act. The act of the Dobe. Yes, in school he was considered the Dobe, the dead last, the loser, etc. Naruto in reality was actually smarter than most ANBU. He was the strongest in his class. He hid his power because it was suicidal to show his power against the council.

Right now he was sitting in lotus position on top of the Hokage Mountain. Naruto was focusing his chakra flowing around himself. He was feeling everything around him. He has done so much for the villagers but only was tormented in return. He did a bitter chuckle just thinking about it. He was their reminder of their pain.

He was the villagers' release. They actually believe that a little kid could be the Nine Tailed Fox. He thought how asinine it was. The thought made him question the villagers' stupidity. How could they think Naruto at the height of 5'5 could actually become a ninety story tall Nine tailed fox. He just didn't understand villagers.

He went into his mindscape to talk that certain fox. In his mind it was murky, dark. It was red with water with pipes going through. He saw a square seal that kept gate doors closed. It had a spiral on it with five triangles that were a the top, on the left, on the right on the lower left and lower right. It made a star with a spiral in the middle. Naruto closed his eyes as another being, another essence, another entity appeared.

"**Hello kit, its been a while hasn't it? What is it that you need that you would come in my humble abode?"**The Kyuubi No Kitsune said. Kyuubi was not actually a bad person. The Kyuubi was the Queen of Demons. Yes the Kyuubi was woman. She was in her human form.

She had a fiery red hair that had yellow that went down her back to her but. She had the most amazing hourglass shape he has ever seen. She smooth flawless, tanned skin. Her legs were silky smooth but clearly showed that were extremely toned. She had about a C-Cup borderline D-Cup. She had tight fitting mesh shirt that showed her toned stomach. She had on some wrappings around her legs.

Her face was that of a goddess. It was heart shaped with beautiful red eyes that had a ring on it. She had two earrings in each ear. Her neck had a flame (like the Fire Nation's fire symbol in Avatar). She had a blade that was sheath in her back. She had nine fluffy red and yellow tails. She was a goddess among women.

Naruto saw her like this and knew if he kept looking at her he would get a nosebleed. In addition he might pass out and Kyuubi did have a certain lust towards him. Everytime he turned away he heard her saying '_look at that sexy ass. I can't wait until I ravish him. Hmmm he gets me all hot and bothered.' _Naruto had a slight shudder as he knew if he ever passes out well a certain demon would be carrying his baby very soon.

Naruto sat down with his eyes closed. He said "Kyu-chan, could you please stop trying to seduce me. Anyway I came here because I need some advice. Now my problem is that is well I can't really explain. I have lost the will to really care about this place. I could defeat almost all of our enemies yet I am treated as if I am a traitor among traitors. I was starting to get their respect but ever since Sasuke was hospitalized I have become their demon toy. First they believed that I was trying to mock the Yondaime Hokage by looking just like him. Now it is because I beat the Uchiha now I am a village pariah once again.

Its kind of amazing that I can be treated like shit. I have been beaten, torture, burned, poisoned. You named it, it happened at least three times. Yet for some reason I want to protect the village.

Sakura, she actually thinks that Sasuke cares what happened to her. All I will ever will become is the rebound boy. You know what happens with the rebound.

Hinata-chan she extremely beautiful but I can't date her. She is the Hyuga Heiress. She is extremely shy but i guess that is what I like about her. She could make the world seem like a happy place. I could never nor would I want to bring her down. She is the purest angel, while I am just the lowly demon. She deserves better than me.

Ino always so talkative. She gossips. She is loud, brash, and obviously does not have a resistor that could be a filler for what she says. I'll miss her too.

Kyu-chan I'm going to leave Konoha for a while. It is not safe for the people here. I know the Akatsuki are after me. I know they will use anybody and everybody to get to me. I guess the only way for me to know the people I care about are safe.

So my question is where could I go? I need to train a lot more for I could finish those bastards but I have no idea where. So do you have any place I could go?"

Kyuubi was in a deep shock Naruto was practically put his heart on the table to her. He asked her if she knew any teachers that could help him. She and he noticed something that was on her right hand ring finger.

It was a ring with a black skull that was radiating and pulsing darkness with its eyes. Naruto looked at and started to touch it. Everytime he touched it, it sent pulsating vibrations all around his 'Kyu-chan's body. It gave her waves of pleasure as she moaned his name. Her eyes became half lidded with the look of lust evidently getting stronger every passing second. Naruto look at her with wide eyes with his mouth agape. Naruto started to try to cut off the lust but by keep tapping it, it only made it worse.

He started to smell something. He heard her moans getting louder and louder. He saw something dripping down her legs. He kissed her to wake up from her stupor. It surprised Naruto that i actually worked. She became wide eyes as she realized Naruto just kissed her. She didn't even know what she was doing not even a minute ago. A rapid and deeper blush grew on both of their faces.

Naruto started to speak when he was taken out of his mindscape. He blinked his eyes to see a light. He then looked around to see what brought him out of his mindscape. He saw what broke him out of mindscape. It was a person with light pink hair, flat chested, demented green eyed girl. She was started to scream at him. All Naruto heard was blah blah blah this blah, blah, blah Sasuke-kun and blah blah blah never go out with the Dobe. Naruto looked at her with an owlish look and stared at he for a good minute. That is when Kakashi came in front of them with a puff of smoke. "Yo" was all Kakashi said before telling them they had they day off.

Sakura who had an excessive amount of anger and hatred towards Naruto because of him seriously hurting quote on quote '_Her Sasuke-kun'_ , pulled her arm back and cocked it back like it was gun. She went towards Naruto who was back into meditation state and punched him or i should say tried to punch. Naruto held out a single finger stopping her weak assault to him. She was quiet shocked by this. Naruto was in no way shape or form shocked by this.

Naruto who had his eyes still closed said, "Sakura Haruno, I suggest that leave before I seriously hurt you. You are pathetic to every extent of the word. You are a waste of a Kunoichi. For god sakes you aren't worth a breath of life. It's truly disturbing how weak your are. I have more chakra in one chakra point than you have in your whole body.

You try to make yourself look more than what you really are so you gun the Dobe because of his hideous orange jumpsuit and how he could ever be a good ninja no the words were a ninja he's so easy to spot, contain, and kill. Well look at yourself. You have bright pink hair that is so long they could reach it and grab it like it was nothing.

You are truly ugly in every way. Look at yourself. You are vain. When a person treats you as a lady you punch them. But get this when a guy who broods and ignore you, you get head over heels. The only reason you even became a ninja was because a boy who dislikes you maybe more than anybody. You are so vile you gave up on a friendship that had foundation to last a life time but you gave it up, YOU GAVE IT UP OVER A BOY! A BOY WHO DOESN'T EVEN GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT YOU OR ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE ABOUT!

Do you know who constantly took care of Ino-chan? Huh? She could only cry in my arms for months because she treasured your friendship. Hell I bet over a trillion Ryo that she does not even like Sasuke. So you could have Sasuke but trust me there isn't much that he gained if he gets with you. Ha, You better be glad I don't kill you right here Haruno. I have one last thing before I throw you. If you even try to cross me the Kyuubi and the Uchiha Massacre will look like child's play."

He grabbed her tightly and swung her around and around and through her right into the hospital window. Naruto once again sighed. He had enough of the village. He had to plan out his escape. That was actually easy. The hard part was where was he going to go.

He couldn't go to Iwa... Yet. He most certainly could not go to Wave. They would pick him up quicker than a roadrunner. He could not go to Suna because everything between Konoha and Suna is strained, on extremely thin ice or should I say sand. Kiri had the bloodline wars going on. Kumo that was extremely tricky. They are strained allies with almost everyone. He sighed he couldn't think of a place. That was until his 'Kyu-chan' put her own two cents into the equation.

**"Naruto-kun, I know a place where you could go but you must tell Ero-Sannin about it first. Ok Naruto do you remember what happened to me when you touched the ring. Well I will tell you what the ring is. It is a Sage ring. There are Seven main Rings but there is more than that. The rings are the control of the elements. You see the Seven Mainstream Elements are Fuuton (wind), Katon (fire), Raiton (Lightning), Suiton (water), Doton(earth), Hikaton (Light), and Shiton (death or dark). The mastery of the Seven main elements are the only way you can master the Sub-elements. Now the reason I bring this up is because you are able to do something that no other human could do since the Rikudo Sennin and you will pass him. You will become the Master of the Seven Paths. You see the Six paths actually achieved something by mastering the Six paths but he could not achieve the last one. That one of course is the Shiton. **

**It is the hardest one to control. It is hard because of the prerequisites of becoming the Shiton Sage. It is death remember that. So the only way you could get there is by going to the Soul Society (Don't own Bleach). You father was the son of a Shinigami and a human. Your mother was a shinigami also. Do not ask me who they were because you are to immature by it and because of my unfortunate dreadful energy combining with your sadness is just a big ass Pandora's box waiting to open. Just know the loved you very much. **

**Now like I was saying Naruto, you must go to the Toads to start your trial as the Sage of the Seven. They are the beginner's start. So get home and get ready. You will leave your closest friends and Tsunade-chan and Jiraiya a message that you won't be in Konoha for a while about four years" **

Naruto looked at Konoha as the sun went down. He had a single tear go down his face. He nodded. This was going to be the last Konoha sunset he will see in about four years. He had a whole new look of determination. This is the new Naruto the Seven Path Sage. No more is the Uzumaki Naruto that was the Dobe no he will show the world that he is their savior. Hinata, Ino, Temari, Anko, Shizune, Yuugao, and the now younger Tsunade had a foreboding intuition. That's when the letters came.

A/N: Done review tell me if its good or not. Also thank ravercozy for the Idea and his/her story "The Runaway Blond Knucklehead." Review


	2. Letters

A/N: Thanks guys I always have a problem writing the first part. Now i guess I have to really thank the people who reviewed the story especially the ones who were reviewing my older works. New guys thanks too. By the way I am kinda have a writer's block with The Legend of the Fox Sage. If you have read the story and have an idea to help me out then message me and tell me. Also go check out Ravercozy's The Runaway Blonde Knucklehead. It is very well written.

I don't own Naruto or the idea of the runaway sage.

_Previously on The Runaway Sage_

_Now like I was saying Naruto, you must go to the Toads to start your trial as the Sage of the Seven. They are the beginner's start. So get home and get ready. You will leave your closest friends and Tsunade-chan and Jiraiya a message that you won't be in Konoha for a while about four years" _

_Naruto looked at Konoha as the sun went down. He had a single tear go down his face. He nodded. This was going to be the last Konoha sunset he will see in about four years. He had a whole new look of determination. This is the new Naruto the Seven Path Sage. No more is the Uzumaki Naruto that was the Dobe no he will show the world that he is their savior. Hinata, Ino, Temari, Anko, Shizune, Yuugao, and the now younger Tsunade had a foreboding intuition. That's when the letters came._

Chapter 2: Letters and Sasuke's Big Secret

Tsunade had a foreboding in her surprisingly well toned stomach. She started to realize that something was wrong at an alarming rate. First it started with her winning one million ryo in the lottery. Then she found out her biggest debtors was calling her to tell her that her debt has been paid in full. That never happens. Yea she realized that something was off when Shizune came barging in and said that she had no paperwork to do.

She knew something bad was has happened. She immediately went to the picture of Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune, and herself with different types ice cream flavors when they were at Takigakure. She fondled the face of Naruto. He did something no one has done since Dan died. He opened her up from her everlasting drunk stupor. He made her break out of hemophobia.

Now he did one more thing. He made her fall in love with him. He had this defiancy that made her know that he wouldn't be a lapdog to anyone. His passion created passion within her own stomach creating butterflies. The Determination to do what ever has to be done makes her believe that if Naruto wants to do something, that something will be done and done correctly. He also had extreme intelligence on the battlefield. He had this certain Charisma that made it very easy to follow. He was a leader even when people do not see it. He had so many flaws but much more perfections.

To her he was the guy of her dreams. Yet to her Kami was once again teasing her. She was deeply true blue in love with him but he sees her as _'baa-chan'. _He was thirteen and she was like Fifty. He is the fertile and strong wielding son of the Great Fourth Hokage while she was the baron and brittle granddaughter of the First Hokage.

She started to leak from her eyes and somewhere else. She felt the hotness of her tears burning her face while the thought of Naruto was making her stomach hot. She might be fifty but she was still a woman. A sexy woman at that. She sighed as she said out loud, "I wish Naruto would look at me not as 'baa-chan' but as 'Tsunade-chan'. Chan that is all I would need to hear and I would jump him and ravish him."

Unfortunately for her, Shizune was at the door. She heard her teacher practically moaning Naruto's name and what she was going to do to Naruto. Shizune was sporting a deep dark blush. She 'eeped' causing Tsunade to notice that Shizune was there and heard her talking about doing the do with Naruto. Tsunade had started to sputter and a deep blood red blush.

Shizune who also like Naruto now had more blackmail on her shishio. Shizune then said, "Well Tsunade I guess you like Naruto-kun too. You teased me all the time about how shy I am around Naruto-Kun. I guess you cannot tease me anymore. O I came to tell you and I received a letter from Naruto."

Tsunade who still had the blush and some wetness well you take a guess where, saw that the letter said 'To Tsunade-Chan' with a seal with a nine tailed fox chasing its tail in the form of the Konoha leaf symbol. She and Shizune opened their respective letters.

Meanwhile Yuugao was dueling Gekko Hayate. She purple hair. She is about five foot nine. She had an hourglass shape of a body. She was like a special Katana. She was beautiful to look at, sharp as the tip of one, elegant and grace when she moves and attacks, but ultimately she is as dangerous as one.

She had beautiful dark emerald almost hunter green eyes. She has strong arms but not like a body builder. She was a beautiful swordswoman. The Nineteen year old ANBU Captain was absolutely smitten with a certain Blonde hair blue eye boy.

She was absolutely smitten with Naruto. It started when she first started ANBU. She had her first mission in Konoha as an ANBU. It was too kill a spy from Kumogakure. Well the mission didn't go as planned.

_Flashback_

_Yuugao was fifteen years_ _old and like any teenage girl like her she was very talkative, and was anxious about the mission. She was giddy but it was never a good idea to tell your target where you are. Unfortunately for Yuugao told her position with carelessness. She then pulled out her beautiful katana that her famous mother 'the moon striker' gave her. She swarmed down and struck him in the neck. Well that's what she thought until she saw no one was there . She looked around looking to her left and her right. She mumbled "where is he?"_

_She then heard something in her ear, "I'm right here" before she could react, The guy knocked her out and took her to a warehouse that specialized in swords and katanas. When she had awaken she noticed that she couldn't move her arms or legs as if she was chained. She also noticed there was a draft. So she looked down and saw she only had her bra and panties on. Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to break free. Unfortunately it was all for naught. _

_She was bound pretty tight. She was a kunoichi and they know is caught or captured they were at best dead and at worse tortured, poisoned, and raped. By the looks of it the last one was about to happen. She had tears in her eyes as she tried to break free when the target came back into the room. She with the tears clouding her face, saw the target become the agent with a sick disgusting smile on her face. She realized she was now the target. _

_She was the target of his pleasure. She knew unless a miracle happened, she would be never a shinobi or a person for that matter again. She prided herself as being the best Kunoichi with a blade. Now a disgusting sword was now going to try to fit into her 'sheathe' . She thought it was inevitable now as his hands were roaming her delicate body. He was licking her earlobe as she shivered and sobbing. _

_Meshu the guy whispered into her ear, "You look so delicious. I bet you are so fertile just look at you. You have such a young delicate body. mmmm I might have to take you back to Kumo and you could be used a breeding stock. Yeah I bet you like that don't you, you Konoha-whore."_

_He cut her bra off with a kunai. He severed it right down the middle. The cold air came onto her breast and nipple. Her nipple became hard do to the coldness. He licked his lips. She tried to fight it some more but it was to no avail. He lowered his face down to her nipple and blew on it. It was getting harder and started to lick it. She screamed but realized that no one would hear it._

_As he started pull her panties down showing she really was a purple head. He licked his lips as it was very rare to see a natural purple hair. He was about to dive into her delicate flower, the door opened to see a nine year old boy panting really hard. The boy was blonde almost golden. He had three black whisker marks on each side of his face. He had that orange jumpsuit on. _

_Yuugao who already had tears streaming down her face groaned as she saw the 'kyuubi brat' seeing her nude about to get rape. Naruto turned around to see the two looking at him. He sheepishly said, "What? I was getting chased by fifty men and thirty woman. Do you know how hard it is to see eighty people running after you trying to maim you for pranks you pulled? Gessh" _

_Then Naruto finally saw the event that was occurring. His eyes narrowed as he saw the purple haired girl tied up naked and has tear stains going down her pretty face. Naruto growled as he asked the guy, Meshu, "Please tell me I do not see a young purple head beauty (Yuugao blushed) isn't laying there naked as the day she was born and you aren't trying to defile her?"_

_Meshu laughed and scoff at this. He taunted the boy as he said, "So what if I did? What are you going to save your little girlfriend? Boy you balls haven't even drop yet. So let me finish what I was doing and you run along."_

_Naruto did a sarcastic laugh, "Yea I'll do that. Uh huh take care now. But because I am such a good gentleman I think that should treat her like a lady. So I guess for me to do that I have to kill you." Naruto ran toward the guy only to roll out of the way from a chakra punch. Naruto saw a special sword up against the wall that was calling out to him. It had a crimson red hilt with gold ribbons swirling to the blade. The blade was a deep blood red with golden sides. At the hilt the knob had a forbidden figure on it. It was a fox. A red fox to be exact. It had golden eyes that had a red pupils. _

_Naruto tried to get the sword only to get a Raiton attack hit him. He started to convulse as the shocks started to go through him. Naruto saw that Meshu was about to continue his assault on poor Yuugao. He know he had to do something. As if it was answering its called, the sword and his chakra were responding to each other. _

_The next moment as he was about to penetrate her, he said, "goodbye virgin hello woman" Those were his last words as a sword was sticking through the valley between the eyes. The hilt was in the back of his head. What surprised Yuugao other than almost being penetrated by a guy who has a blade in between his eyes, was that the blade went through the guy's head without any momentum. For that matter the guy was not even bleeding, not even a single drop. _

_Yuugao felt so relieved that she was still a virgin and her mission was completed. She also wanted to have a sword duel with this guy. That was until Naruto pulled out the blade and taking the body out of the position, he was disgusted as he was still hard after death. He threw him off of her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him smile. She was almost raped and she thinks every man wants to fuck her and rape her._

_She shouted to the rooftops, "What are you going to do? Huh demon are you going to finish what he started. Your going to have your way with me huh. Just get it over with!"_

_Naruto had tears in his eyes. His eyes showed that he believed he was just that a... demon. He did something write but now not only did he kill someone but this woman believes he was going to rape her. He didn't say anything. He steeled himself and raised the sword up. She turned her head as she though she was going to die by the demon. 'shoosh' she opened her eyes to see Naruto cut her bandages off. She was so shocked by this she didn't even notice Naruto had cut his own jumpsuit and covered her body. He lifted her up much to her reluctancy. He carried her to the Hokage Tower during the night. _

_When he got into the Hokage Tower, Naruto broke down the door, to see his Hokage was out cold. Naruto screamed "Jiji, WAKE UP! THERE IS AN EMERGENCY !" The Old man finally woke up and grumbled. He mumbled under his breath, "Naruto this better be an emergency or so help me". When The Hokage eyes finally adjusted to the light he saw the horror that was in front of him. Naruto was holding a purple haired girl wearing the dreadful orange jumpsuit Naruto wears, with only his t shirt and boxers on. _

_Naruto knew what was coming up next. The Hokage sighed as he knew what he was going to hear is going to give him a big, giant Migraine. He sighed again as he said "What happened to Yuugao-chan?" Naruto began to tell his tale of what occurred. _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage was a little bit shocked at Naruto's Tale. Naruto told how she was tied up and about the sword and everything he knew. Yuugao was steeling herself from crying. The Hokage looked at her and asked her side. She told it from the very beginning. As she cried she felt two arms enclose her as if to confort her. It was Naruto Uzumaki._

_Naruto although was still hurting from her comment about him being a demon but for now he had to let that go for now as she had been broken pratically. She need someone's help and he was right there. She so shocked by Naruto's embrace that she hugged him back. _

_Naruto asked her name and she said Uzuki Yuugao. He said who he was and whispered into her ear "Even demons have hearts". And with that Naruto walked out the door and went to his department." Yuugao promptly tried to walked to say she was sorry but it was for naught. He was gone._

_Flashback End_

Yuugao never forgot that day. In fact ever since that day she did not slack off on working even after mission she worked harder. She remember his face and she had to say even after what she said he hugged her. She over the five years has to say she fell for him and fell for him hard. She went home and saw a letter in her hand.

Anko woke up sweating from her dream. She had a nightmarish memory. It was the one that she has had almost every night when she doesn't see Naruto or something happened to Naruto. Ever since Naruto came up to her when he was four years old he considered her his 'nee-chan'. As time went on she went with Orochimaru, Naruto kept asking about where was his 'Nee-chan'? Naruto found out what happened to heer and made a promise to make Orochimaru pay for taken her away from him.

Naruto hated the White Snake Orochimaru even more when he found out what he did to her. As time went on she notice Naruto as more than a little brother but as a boy, a man, possible best friend, or a lover. Anko started to feel a tension grow as she started to see Naruto as more of her hero because he had been there for her no matter what. So Naruto will always be apart of her heart.

So when she got up and saw a letter to her from Naruto her stomach was building up excitement and fear.

In Suna, Temari was hot. It was not because of the desert. She was already used to it . No she was hot because of Naruto . Naruto was able to stop her and beat her brother something that most Kages could not or would not even try to do. Then instead of killing him, he killed the evil side of Gaara. Gaara actually said he was truely sorry. Gaara the evil killing demon actually told them he was sorry. She had tears in her eyes as she heard him say those two words.

Naruto made that happen. She was so happy that Naruto was able to do that. Then he has this softness that makes him something she cannot even fathom the words to describe him. The only word she could think of it enigma. Naruto had that affect on you she thought. Well she was hot and bother. That was until Temari got up and saw a letter from him.

Then there was surprisingly Ino Yamanaka. At first she was sad that the baka died. But it really hit her when she saw his tombstone. There it was the burial place of the place of the boy no man who used to compliment her on the sly. Like when she used to fight with Sakura, he used to say why were two beautiful women fighting over him. Of course he was deaf for 3 days. The thing that got her was the night before the event of the Valley of the End.

Flashback

Ino was on top of the Hokage Mountain cry her poor heart out. Sasuke cursed her out calling her a whore, cum dumpster, slut, a waste of a ninja and a waste of sperm and that even if was interested why would he put his thing in her open semen filled cunt." He left her there in tears and she was visibly breaking down.

Naruto saw he cry while he was about to look over Konoha saw her hugging her knees close to her chest. Naruto discreetly walked of there so she could not hear him. He wanked over and hugged her tightly. He rocked her back and forth telling her its ok. She started to hold him pounding him on his chest. She was screaming why can't Sasuke love her like she does him. Why does he think of her as mere a slut off the street." Naruto suddenly kissed her lips, nipped on her neck, whispered in her ear in a lustful but truely sincere voice that sent shivers down her beautiful spine, "Ino you are an extremely beautiful girl and you are not a slut or a whore or any of those things. You are Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka family, a promising ninja who has her whole life in front of her. She just doesnt know it yet. You believe life is fun and games and life can be fun and it is all because of that beautiful smile on your face". She bust into tears and cried into his chest and he was soothing her with a few words and rubbing her back effective building her confidence and self esteem. After a few more minutes of crying she was so exhausted she fell asleep in his arms. He lift her up and carried her bridal style. He carried her to Yamanaka residence evhhen after being questioned about where she was and what was he doing with her. He told them that she was up on the Hokage mountain and she looked like she needed some company and she fell asleep.

Flashback end.

She remebered the kiss very vividly. It was quite frankly the kiss of her life. It sent sparks all throughout her body. She wanted to feel that again. She wanted that comfort, she wanted to hear his voice whispering in her ear. She was getting turned on and being bothered but something was off. Now she remember what it was. She saw the letter and its foreboding.

Finally there was Hinata the only one who saw Naruto actually leave. Hinata was bawling her eyes out. She locked herself in her room. She basically stopped eating, stopped drinking, stopped living. She just merely existed. The person who held her during the nights after her father lashed at her. The person who used to tickle her sides and made funny faces at her to make her smile. Now is gone.

Sakura was just released from the Hospital. When she went to Sasuke's room she noticed Sasuke's chakra. It was actually visible. It was blue with a taint purple chakra showing. She heard Sasuke moan something. She couldn't depict what it was so she got closer. Then she heard it. It was "dobe-kun why did you bring me back Dobe, Naruto...-kun?" Sakura was shocked Sasuke said that. As she came closer the 'boy of her dreams' chakra was fluctating up and down. She then saw it.

Sasuke's face was changing. It changed from the narrow point face into a cute heart shaped face. 'Sasuke' s body was starting to change also. His chest started to become breast. In fact they were bigger than Hinata's and shl was a B-cup. His stomach was well toned. Sasuke had tight sexy shapely legs. Her toes were cute little Sharingans. She was shocked to see Sasuke's new figure. She opened her eyes showing the Sharingan. Sasuke's face became a scowl as he or she made its way to Sakura and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall. Sasuke then said to her in an extremely feminine voice, "Where is Dobe-kun? Where is the man that could beat me in a battle in our generation? Where is my Naruto-kun"

Sakura was sweating a little bit but she said, "Sasuke-kun what has happened to you?" Sasuke only seemed to squeeze harder at the word Kun. "I am not kun not chan. I am a girl not a boy. I always was a girl and I will always be a girl and you know something happen to the Man that makes me go crazy. I loved him and I truely love him. Now tell me where he is?" Sakura was about to say something until there was a certain scream and killing intent that blew up Konoha.

**"NARUTO-KUN IS GONE"**

A/N: Done Review 


	3. Start of Sage Training

A/N: I love it. I have another Ten plus reviewed chapter. The highest I have ever gotten was twenty one and that's with The Legend of the Fox Sage. So thanks for the reviews. Now will there be anymore girls in the Harem? I have to decided to add Mei, Yugito, Fuu and one cannon male turned woman (you decide that) I'll put a poll up. Lets Start I don't own Naruto.

Also I am changing Hinata's personality a little bit actually a lot. She will be cold and doesn't give a fuck about her clan or anything. Also almost every chapter will have a flashback. This chapter is critical. Also another note people who believe Sasuke should get bashed well there is a certain curse seal that holds something and Voldemort/Orochimaru might have a certain spell that could bring a person back to life. Read later on in the story.

_Previously on The Runaway Sage_

_She couldn't depict what it was so she got closer. Then she heard it. It was "dobe-kun why did you bring me back Dobe, Naruto...-kun?" Sakura was shocked Sasuke said that. As she came closer the 'boy of her dreams' chakra was fluctuating up and down. She then saw it._

_Sasuke's face was changing. It changed from the narrow point face into a cute heart shaped face. 'Sasuke' s body was starting to change also. His chest started to become breast. In fact they were bigger than Hinata's and she was a B-cup. His stomach was well toned. Sasuke had tight sexy shapely legs. Her toes were cute little Sharingans. She was shocked to see Sasuke's new figure. She opened her eyes showing the Sharingan. Sasuke's face became a scowl as he or she made its way to Sakura and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall. Sasuke then said to her in an extremely feminine voice, "Where is Dobe-kun? Where is the man that could beat me in a battle in our generation? Where is my Naruto-kun"_

_Sakura was sweating a little bit but she said, "Sasuke-kun what has happened to you?" Sasuke only seemed to squeeze harder at the word Kun. "I am not kun not chan. I am a girl not a boy. I always was a girl and I will always be a girl and you know something happen to the Man that makes me go crazy. I loved him and I truly love him. Now tell me where he is?" Sakura was about to say something until there was a certain scream and killing intent that blew up Konoha._

_"NARUTO-KUN IS GONE"_

Ch. 3 The Start of Sage Training

Naruto was long gone by the time the read the letter. Naruto set it up that the would receive the message when the sun rose the next day. He planned it perfectly he would leave the day before with the sun out. Then he created a few shadow clones with the letters in hand. The final part was he put the letters in during the night and disappear in a puff of smoke. Then when they read the letters he was long gone to catch him. It was perfect.

As Naruto was musing over what he had done he received a surprising voice talking to him. It was the ever luscious Kyuubi. **"Naru-kun!" ** Just as he heard her angelic voice he bumped into a pole knocking him out. Naruto immediately went into his mindscape.

He saw the Kyuubi this time wearing a red bikini that seemed to enhance her chest and velvet red panties with one whole for the middle tail. They the tails were bouncing up and down in such a cute way Naruto had to force himself not to go over there and pet her nine, red and yellow fluffy tails. She said **"Naru-kuuuuuun, I missed you! (she had an innocent angel halo over head) Do you like it? I only wear it for my master! Naru-kuuuuuun can you please show me what it means to love?" **

She seductively walked over to him swaying her hips and tails. She go an inch closer to him and wrapped her tails around him. She use four of her tails to back him against an imaginary wall holding his arms and legs. She then used her two tails to rub them up against his cheeks especially his whisker marks. Naruto well realized that his whisker marks are actually a turn on for him. Or maybe it was the fact that Kyuubi was actually having her hands reach down his pants and was stroking a certain appendage. She started to moan and coo as she felt how big it was.

Naruto was frantically stop her but it wasn't working she was in a deep cloud of lust. She moaned out his name. He saw how was acting and tried to stop her. He saw that the ring was once again what was affecting her libido and her mind. The ring put her into heat. She got him extremely hard and it was rubbing up against her lower regions getting her even more aroused.

He was aroused too. She was making him go crazy. He was literally shaking to keep his sanity. He reached to her hand and wrapped his hand around the ring. Then a black chakra like aura shot up Naruto's arm pushing Kyuubi right off of him. The black chakra went up Naruto's body. Naruto's reisu with the addition of the Kyuubi's Reisu cloaked Naruto all around.

Naruto was violently shaking. The Kyuubi shook her head and saw what happened to Naruto. She looked on in horror. He had help her by taking some of the darkness energy that deals with the Seven Deadliest Sins. The Seven Deadliest Sins are of wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony. Every person had at least one of the Seven. Kyuubi had three of the seven. She had wrath, pride, and as shown earlier lust.

Naruto was fighting off the darkness. The Kyuubi who was helpless to help Naruto Uzumaki was extremely shocked to see Naruto not only fighting it but he was winning. In that one instant Naruto and the Darkness merged creating an alternate Naruto.

The Naruto on the outside gained a yellow and black striped hair with red tips. Naruto's eyes were slits. The were blue but just a bit dark with a hint of green. His sword was pulsing and reacting to his chakra. The sword's fox head change into a smile coincidentally like a fox.

In the Soul Society, three people were looking down at Naruto Uzumaki's transformation. The first was about six foot three. He had light blue eyes. He wore a green flack jacket. He had blonde hair that went down to his back. On his hip he had a hilt of a small blade. It was bigger than a kunai but just smaller than a ninjato. It had three blades. He had a seal on the hilt. He was know on both planes as the Yellow Flash. He was Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage and his Zanpakuto was The Hirashin (The Flying Thunder God). The Hirashin splits up into miniature versions of itself and gets thrown around and teleport the user to the place.

The woman next to him was five foot five. She wore a brown dress with a blue over top. She had a round heart shaped face. She had fiery red hair. She had the most beautiful green eyes. She had the most beautiful body to ever grace the Earth. She had an hourglass shape that can kill any man or woman. She had a permanent blush on her face. On her back she has a sword on her back. It was red with the word like at the end. Her sword was made up of hundreds of thousands red senbons. The senbons are actually her hairs. It was known as the Sakura senbons Saber.

The third person was actually a third of something. He was in what seemed like his forties. He has black and grey hair. His body was in excellent shape. He had a powerful aura that flowed through him. He had brown eyes with a brown and grey point beard. On his back was a piece of wood. Actually it was dark brown almost auburn. It was cylindrical. It was his bo staff Zanpakuto. It had the ability to use any element and create powerful beams from it. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and his Zanpakuto was the Bo of Elements.

Kushina was the first to speak as the three look down at Naruto's transformation. "Mina-kun do you LIKE think that Naruto will be ok?" Minato looked at her with a small smile. He said "Naruto is like us honey. He wants to be Hokage and to protect his precious people. The question is will Ky-chan going to kill us for activating her sage's vice trick." They had a small chuckle as they saw Kyuubi's predicament. The Third Hokage said, "Now he can officially train as the Seven Path Sage." They all nodded and disappeared from sight.

Back on Earth Sakura was not have a good day. Nope, she is probably having the worst day ever. The pink haired banshee was up against the was getting choked as hard as possible by the man who was actually woman that she dreamed about. The 'Sasuke' was apparently angry at her for hurting the Dobe. She wanted to scream and say it was a nightmare but sadly it was not meant to be. She kept getting slammed into the door like she was a yo-yo. She had to tears streaming down her face but 'Sasuke' was not relenting on her. It was getting so bad that there was a hole in the wall.

Poor Sakura did not know what she did to deserve this. Naruto was the blame she thought. She thought,'_ if Sasuke saw how dominate she was to the Dobe she would be able to get with Sasuke-kun. Where did it all go wrong?_'' Sakura then saw the female Sasuke actually had tears in her eyes.

Sasuke said, "Do you know what you have done? Dobe-kun was everything to me and know from the screams he is gone. Why? Why did it have to be you that abused him? All he wanted was a simple life. Naruto was the boy who actually picked me up when I was down. He was there when Itachi struck. He was able to carry me to the hospital. If it wasn't for him I would have never survived the Massacre.

_Flashback_

_The famous Konoha Sakura Park was the scene of the for the event that made Sasune (Female Sasuke) was with her mom Mikoto Uchiha looking at the Sakura trees. Sasune was running all around the park when her mother called out to her "Sune-chan don't go too far ok?" Sasune nodded her head in glee as she ran off. Mikoto sighed a little bit as she said, "I hope my best friend is not mad at me for not telling Sasune-chan the truth. (opens up Mikoto) ' _

_Sasune was running around feeling the breeze going across her face. She closed her eyes with her arms wide and spread out. She was running with the sakura petals hitting her face. That was when she bumped into a blonde haired boy. The collided and knocked each other down. When they collided their lips connected. When they fell on their asses they had a blush that put Hinata to shame. Naruto was stammering and sputtering around trying to get the words to come out. Sasune was in the same both. _

_Naruto was the first to try and calm down. He said, "I-I'm sorry about that let me help you up." Naruto reached for her hand and lifted her up. He dusted of the dirt that was on her skirt. He gave her a sheepish grin that made her blush even more. She tried to speak but she lost her voice. She only could nod as if she was the Uchiha Hinata. Naruto who of course didn't know what a crush was or liking someone went of to her and touched her red face making it even hotter. He asked "Are you ok? You are getting hotter? Do you have a cold or something ummmmmm what's your name? I didn't catch it. He he he" Naruto laughed sheepishly._

_Sasune was blushing up a storm. She tried to speak but couldn't say anything . She thought to herself, 'Who is this kid? Why is he able to make blush? Who is he that he makes me have butterflies in my stomach? His blue eyes are like the oceans Kaa-san always talked about. His blonde hair is like the sun in the early morning. Those whisker marks are so cute. They look so 'Kawaii' . ' She was still blushing when Naruto was snapping his fingers trying to get her attention. She shook her head and gave him a reply, "My name is Sasune, Sasune Uchiha. What is yours ?" _

_Naruto grinned sheepishly as he said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage, Believe IT!" The two little kids played around for hours and hours playing such games as ninja tag, hide and seek. Even when Mikoto and Itachi joined in they had so much fun. _

_The first to leave was Itachi because of his 'mission'. Mikoto knew what that mission was and she was so glad Naruto was around and keep Sasune from getting into the was. She sighed as this was going to be painful for her and Sune-chan. She just hope Naruto would be there to protect Sune-chan._

_That night the massacre occurred killing almost every single Uchiha except for three. The three were Sasune, Mikoto and Itachi. _

_Flashback End_

"I owe him my life and you dare talk about him that way. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you were you stand."

Meanwhile there was another girl who missed Naruto. She had rusty red hair. Her hair was in a ponytail that went down to her butt. She has a bust that was as big as Tsunade's but perkier. She had light green eyes. She was wearing a deep blue dress that went down to her mid thigh. She had such sexy ass that it turned women gay. She knew she was hot but felt no man can handle her that was until she met Naruto Uzumaki.

_Flashback _

_Naruto was sent on a mission, a solo mission at that. It was to persuade Kiri rebels to make an alliance with Konoha. Naruto was extremely shocked that he was chosen for such a mission. Everyone in the mission room that includes Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Miterashi, Yuugao Uzuki, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, and the three Elders. Tsunade had a smirk on her face when she said, "Gaki, I have a solo mission for you. It is an A-ranked solo mission. You are to go to Kiri's rebel forces to try and convince them to join us. We want to have coop de tat over Kiri. We want to help them against the bloodline wars."_

_Naruto did something that was not only unexpected but literally shocked the people there to the core. Naruto closed his and nodded. He got a piece of paper and started to write different strategies to accumulate if an attack should occur. He said in a monotone and hardened shinobi type of voice, "Tsunade-sama, (Everybody who knew Naruto was very shocked by Naruto's voice and respect) I need to know what if it the rebels are hostile and should attack me. Should I retaliate or should I send a Shadow Clone to go in my stead. As a result instead of me being annihilated by rebels like __**some**__ people want in this room. Hmmm such a thought. No matter I have another question who is the leader. I want to know for when I get there. Now if I may add something to my question that is on everyone's mind. The question is why me? I do not question your orders but I just want to know why. If I may."_

_Everyone and I mean everyone was shocked by Naruto's respect to their Hokage. Also it was scary to hear Naruto being very tactical and thinking far ahead. What scared them most of all was how calm Naruto was getting a legitimate A ranked mission. Everyone thought Naruto would be jumping up and down screaming he is getting closer to Hokage and such. To their surprise he was not acting like a fresh genin, he was a hardend shinobi that has seen blood, rape, and death. _

_Tsunade told him of his convincing skills and that he had that Wave mission. Of course there was one person who disagreed on the mission and she was the one who was getting choked a few paragraphs up. It is the one and only Sakura Haruno the pink haired Banshee. She was the first of the Konoha Twelve too have her own page in the Bingo Book know as The Pink Banshee. _

_She started to talk and say, "What are you talking about Tsunade-sama? Naruto- baka can't do anything write. He could barely throw a kunai. It should be the Great Sasuke Bridge not Naruto-baka. He should have died on the missi-" Before she could finish, Kakashi covered her mouth and tried to drag her out the door but it was to no avail as Kakashi was hammer fisted into his testicals. As he went down she continued her rant. She went onto to say she wished he died there. Naruto walked up to her punched her so hard everyone heard her neck snapped and she fell unconscious. Naruto walked out the door and got ready to go._

_Naruto was at the North Gate getting ready to go. He had on him was his special cloak that nobody kneew he had. He wore an ANBU chakra fox mask that he asked Tenten's father to create. He also brought his fox sword with him. He was 4 raitons bars and was off the Kiri. As he jumped from tree to tree he started to think of what might happen he realized that the could tell if it was him or not by his smell. He has a scent while clones do not. Naruto sighed as he was close to the entrance of the Rebellion._

_When he reached the camp, he saw the Whirlpool symbol. It was the same as his symbol that was on his left shoulder. When he touched it the symbol started to spin and open. When he open the door everyone tensed up and got into battle ready position. They stayed in that position until the beautiful Mei Terumi put her hand up. She said, "Welcome Naruto Uzumaki, Prince of the Uzumaki Clan!"_

_A/N cutting it off right here. What is Mei talking about? Review, Review, and Review. _


	4. The Meeting of the Toad Sage

A/N: Prince of the Uzumaki, such a great concept. Also the Great Kyuubi was not involved in the this flashback. By the way almost every chapter Sakura will be bashed almost every single one. Keep Sasuke in your mind. He is not gone from this story and he will be bashed too. It will take a few chapters to get to him but trust me he is not gone. Now the list of the people in the harem are: Hinata, Tsunade Senju, Shizune, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Hana, Anko Miterashi, Yuugao Uzuki, Mei Terumi, Temari, Kurenai Yuhi, Kin, Tayuya, Oc (Sakura's sister), Shion and Kyuubi as the main girl. Hinata fans don't hate me about not making Hinata the main woman. Hinata unfortunately isn't the girl I see leading the overall harem. She will lead the human harem. The NHS or Naruto's Harem Sisters will come to order in this chapter. By the way I can't see shy Hinata leading the Queen of Demons practically speaking. Now let us start the story.

_Previously on The Runaway Sage_

_She started to talk and say, "What are you talking about Tsunade-sama? Naruto- baka can't do anything write. He could barely throw a kunai. It should be the Great Sasuke Bridge not Naruto-baka. He should have died on the missi-" Before she could finish, Kakashi covered her mouth and tried to drag her out the door but it was to no avail as Kakashi was hammer fisted into his testicles. As he went down she continued her rant. She went onto to say she wished he died there. Naruto walked up to her punched her so hard everyone heard her neck snapped and she fell unconscious. Naruto walked out the door and got ready to go._

_Naruto was at the North Gate getting ready to go. He had on him was his special cloak that nobody knew he had. He wore an ANBU chakra fox mask that he asked Tenten's father to create. He also brought his fox sword with him. He was 4 rations bars and was off the Kiri. As he jumped from tree to tree he started to think of what might happen he realized that the could tell if it was him or not by his smell. He has a scent while clones do not. Naruto sighed as he was close to the entrance of the Rebellion._

_When he reached the camp, he saw the Whirlpool symbol. It was the same as his symbol that was on his left shoulder. When he touched it the symbol started to spin and open. When he open the door everyone tensed up and got into battle ready position. They stayed in that position until the beautiful Mei Terumi put her hand up. She said, "Welcome Naruto Uzumaki, Prince of the Uzumaki Clan!"_

Chapter 4: The Prince of Whirlpool

Mei Terumi was taken out of her musings by Chojuro, her bodyguard. Chojuro was the same height as Naruto at five foot eight inches. He has light blue hair. He has a canine tooth that went down his lower left lip. He wears glasses that were made like goggles. He wore a corduroy shirt and pants. They were grey. He wears a vest that had a symbol of Kiri's waves. He always wore a smirk on his face. He was skinny and does not look like much but ninjas are very deceptive. He was actually a Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. His blade was Hiramekarei. Hiramekarei is a double-handled sword. The Hiramekarei has two holes in the upper end of the blade that shoot out chakra, which can seemingly be formed into weapons such as a hammer.

Chojuro was smirking up a storm seeing his Mizukage was flustered and daydreaming about a certain prince. When he first met Naruto he was instantly jealous of him. He was a prince albeit Naruto didn't know that at the time.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was looking at her with a look of confusion. He blinked owlishly at the people. The people on one of their knees bowing to him. Naruto was looking at them with shock. Mei was the first to go up to him. She hesitantly touched his face. It was when Chojuro attacked Naruto that broke everyone out of their stupor. The sword came closer to Naruto that Naruto's hand twitched moving Mei out the way. He then with it now being second nature pulled out his fox katana out and blocked out the Hiramekarei. It shocked everyone there that this boy who Mei called the prince of the Uzumaki clan was able to block Chojuro who had a powerful and heavy blade with a huge amount of velocity and momentum up against him. He was holding his own against Chojuro and pushing him back and making him fall. The only blade that was able to do such a thing was Samehada the blade that doesn't cuts it shaves. So for Chojuro to fall it was epic to them. _

_Naruto was panting slightly by this. Some sweat did go down his face. He truly was surprised that he was able to hold his own. Mei had a blush on her face. It wasn't because Naruto was able to beat Chojuro. She was impressed about that. No she was blushing because Naruto instinctively and his arm around her like he was possessive of her. She was always was a strong independent woman who believed that she didn't need a man. No she said she could stand on he own two feet. Yet she was confused as _

_to why Naruto made her feel this way. 'Could he be the boy my mother told me about? The one who could sweep me off my feet. Damn! What is this knot in my stomach. Is he my knight in shining armor. No he can't be, right? My stomach is fluttering. It's like, it's like, It's like butterflies.' Mei Terumi thought. She held her stomach in a comforting matter. _

_Naruto was looking at her with a mild blush. He had to admit that she was truly a work of art. She was a muse to him. She was that of creation. Of course she had some flaws but they were minor to him. She was amazing looking. The guy who attacked him pissed Naruto off like no end. Who was he to attack for no reason? He shrugged it off as the guy being either her partner or maybe he was the bodyguard. Naruto really hope it was the latter._

_There was something in the back of his mind that was bothering him. He realized that it was the title, Prince of the Uzumaki Clan. Normally people would be thrilled to be royalty. But of course Naruto wasn't like the Teme or anybody like that. Naruto wasn't one for titles. So him being called the Prince of the Uzumaki Clan, it truly disturbed him. There was another emotion that Naruto never ever shows. He had the emotion of fear._

_Yes, the former loudmouth, idiotic turned serious, calm ninja was fearful. But the question was why."_

_Flashback End_

Mei was a drooling at the thought of Naruto being here right now. But it was not meant to be. Well she had a job to do as the Mizukage. She got that because of the great Naruto Uzumaki and Shadow Clones. Chojuro saw her face turning red. She had a content sigh escape her lips. He tapped her head to wake her from her stupor. He just laughed as he saw her blush even more.

As her blush was growing another girl was having the same dream. The young girl was a native of Konoha. Her attire was this during the day. She had short hair that went to her shoulders. She had pink hair that she desperately tried to get rid of but always came back stronger. She sighed and gave up trying to change it. She had green eyes like emeralds. She wore a red dress that went mid thigh. She wore a symbol of a yellow sun with the rays being pink instead of yellow.

Right now she was having those dreams again. Those dreams made her hot at nights. It always made her bed wet. Her fifteen year old body was having a wet dream. Her mind was well 'enjoying the show'. When she woke up she felt like jelly. She knew it. She knew those dreams would keep coming unless she tells him how she feels.

Sayana Haruno was absolutely smitten with Naruto Uzumaki. She was extremely envious quite possibly jealous of her sister Sakura because of the attention that Sakura was given by Naruto. She was quite and sweet, while _she_ was outgoing and bitch. She practically hated her sister for all the abuse she put Naruto through. She sighed as she got up and saw a letter that had 3 letter symbols on the in black calligraphy '_NHS'_

While she just received a message, a certain blonde boy well man just finished his initial transformation. His hair was now blonde and black. His body became a lot more ripped. His chakra levels before was at Kage level because of the Kyuubi but now his chakra alone was that of three kages. His clothes change into a black with fire on the back with white lining on the bottom. His socks went up his shins. He wore open toe sandals.

Then there was the other type of chakra, the reisu. His reisu was so strong that it sent waves of it towards the Soul Society. Naruto picked up his blade with the power practically oozing off of him. He looked up to see he was there. He was at Mount Myoboku. It was a swamp. It was green and murky. It had exotic plants that were exclusive to there. The mountains were up quite awhile. Naruto went up the ledge that brings you up to the passage to the place. When he got all the way to his destination, the first toad to greet him was Gamakichi.

The toad was fifteen feet tall. He was red with black lines. He had a kodaichi that had a crouching toad at its hilt. The sword was a swamp green. Naruto immediately remembered Kichi as he ran and hugged his old buddy. That said buddy wrapped his hand or around Naruto. "Ahem, I believe all the lovely dovey is finished" a sudden deep voice that scared Naruto. The voice made Naruto jump a little bit. Naruto turned around wanting to know whose deep voice it was. He looked down to see a small old toad with a white beard. ** "Naru-chan I have been waiting for you to arrive" **

Naruto was skeptical about how this toad can be of any use to him. That though lasted until the Kyuubi broke out her haze of lust. She saw the elder toad standing in front of Naruto. She remembered helping him with a problem a few centuries ago. She quickly tapped Naruto back into his murky mindscape.

Naruto looked obviously annoyed. He was first called Naru-chan. Then he was pulled into his mindscape. He said to kyuubi in an annoyed tone, "Kyu-chan, what do I owe the pleasure to see you right at this Day, Hour, minute, second, moment hmmm? If it something really stupid this old geezer is going to have my Kitsune sword up his ass. I'll just maim him if you tell me where like twenty gallons of Ramen is. I'm starving".

Kyuubi twitched at the lack of respect Naruto had. But she knew that was Naruto's childish side. The ramen part on the other hand is the Reisu he has. Imagine he has his mother's and Father's reisu. In addition he has his own. Then you add the reisu of about four point five tails worth of Kyuubi's reisu. Add that altogether equals one power shinigami with a lot of stamina, potential, and a genius of hard work and talent. He was definitely swimming in the real deep end of the gene pool.

As she was pondering this she realized that Naruto was about to leave. She quickly used her tail and grabbed his shoulder. She pulled and reeled him back in. She said, "**Naruto-kun, what you are about to do something stupid and extremely rash. Do you know who that is. He is the Elder Toad also known as The Toad Sage Sensei. He is the one who teaches you how to be a Toad Sage. Now stop becoming an asshole and try to hurt somebody for scuffing you sneakers. Also it would be sufficient for you to tell him about me."**

Naruto looked at her in owlish fashion. He was wondering how in the world this small toad became a sage. No matter though, he had a job to finish. "Ok, Kyu-chan I trust you."

Naruto was pulled out of his mind feeling a stick hitting him in the head. He had been hit a few times and had felt nothing until well, he got out of his mindscape. The Elder Toad was a little weary about Naruto. It was until Naruto groaned, "Oww".

"Naru-chan, are you ok? You shouldn't doze off like that. You could get yourself killed."

Naruto nodded. He said, "Hai, Elder Toad, I came here to ask something of you. I will understand if you decline but I truly believe that I can do this." The Elder Toad nodded as he was truly interested by Naruto's proposal. Naruto continued he was saying, "Elder-sama, I would like to become the Toad Sage."

The Elder Toad was extremely surprised by that but he did not show it. He let Naruto continue. "I would like to train in the mastery of the Water element and all the elements even the two unknown elements. Elder Toad, let me tell you about who I am. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am thirteen years old with. I have a double S-ranked secret. On the day of my birth, October twelve, the year of the eighth monkey. On that particular day, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who was being controlled by someone, created mass destruction in the land of Hi No Kuni. She ripped through everything. Yes the Kyuubi is a she. She destroyed everything in her path.

Unfortunately she came towards my homeland, Konohagakure no Sato. She destroy thousands of people. Our leader was Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime. He rid on top of one of your toads Gamabunta to be exact. He was not able to kill it so he sealed it within a baby. The reason he sealed in a baby is because he knew that if the Kyuubi was sealed within a child that was one year old the Kyuubi would break free because the baby's chakra coils were already developing. If it was a new born then the Kyuubi's Yokai (it is really reisu) would be integrated into the baby's coil. The reason I tell you this is because I, Naruto Uzumaki am the container of the Nine Tailed Fox.

I want to be trained in the Sage Arts is because I feel an evil coming near. This is not the regular evil. This is a mass evil. I believe that I am the only one who could defeat it. We need a new Six Path Sage but I cannot become that. It has already been taken. I want to be the Seven Path Sage, the ultimate sage.

I know it will not be easy. If it was then there would be no point of having a sage. I want to be the person that can save the world. It is not me wanting to be a hero, or anything like that. I just want to save my friends, family and the innocent from a fate that could quite possibly worse than death. That's all I want, I do not anyone to suffer as the others containers myself included most likely went through. So I ask you if I could I please train as a sage under you?"

Naruto actually bowed in front of the small sage. To say that everyone who saw that spectacle was amazed by Naruto's respect was an understatement. The were truly confused by Naruto's respect. Were did it come from they wondered. The Elder Toad knew the story of the Nine Tailed Fox. He just could not believe Naruto actually retold the story accurately not embellishing it at any time or at any point.

The Elder Toad said to Naruto, "Naruto-chan, I knew why you were coming here. It was pretty startling that you of all people would give me respect. It was pretty nice to see that a youngster still shows respect. I have been around centuries among centuries and not one of our summoners has yet done that. Hell it took Jiraiya three times to respect us. Well actually it took Gamabunta stepping on his back a few times to get him realize he need to respect his elders. Naruto-kun it is an honor for us to train you as a sage.

Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier. He seem like he was just existing. He was pratically floating around. He was five foot three. He had dark blue hair. It was made into a duck's butt. He wore a blue shirt with a fan on the back. It was red on top and white on the bottom going down. He was pale white. He had foul chakra. It was on his shoulder. It was a seal that had three black tomoes. It was purple instead of the bright blue. His eyes were dark black. It had a second seal around it. When he put chakra in his eyes that three tomoes appears. They were red that spun.

He currently was in a holding cell. He was deep security cell of Konoha. He could not use chakra as his hands were cuffed by chakra cuffs. He couldn't move. "It was all because of Naruto bringing me back" He said bitterly as the demons kept coming back . Naruto was his biggest demon. He couldn't beat him. He couldn't kill him. He now was farther away from killing Itachi. He screamed in rage. As he screamed a person came into his cell. This person had spiky yellow hair he a green flack jacket. He also had a white cape with fire on the bottom. He had blue eyes that were currently looking at Sasuke. He had an evil glint in those ocean blue eyes.

The council was waiting to hear Tsunade speak until the a certain red head came onto the scene.

A/N Done I hope I get some more reviews. By the way who should I add in the Harem?

I forgot to add a part didn't I? Sorry about that well Sasuke is a girl but Sasuke is not gone. I know it is confusing just wait till next chapter it will be explained by Minato. This has a lot of Bleach and slight HP elements within it. If that helps ease your minds. You know I never realized how powerful that curse seal really is. Also unlike my other story Orochimaru **is EVIL, EVIL, AND ONE MORE TIME EVIL! **

Ja Ne.


	5. The Curse Seal Revealed!

A/N: sorry about the confusion. This part is extremely vital. This part is going to shock well the world, well both worlds. The official sage training yay. Minato and Kushina have a little talk to the ever wise Konoha Council that fucked themselves up well that will be a little bit later.

**Shihouin Shunshin :Yea they aren't going to be lovey dovey no Kyuubi is going to be queen bitch. I mean yea Hinata is going to be cold in a lot of ways but come on the lady practically just poked her fingers together while Kyuubi is like the girl next door just with tails claws and umm can grow taller than Konoha itself.**

**InfinityAtmo : Do not fret it gets interesting with that Orochi hickey. Simply because this is how I believe the mark really means. **

**MaxExp: Umm yea I would at least like to give the girls there back story instead of 'OMG I love him Now' and Chapter 5 is the real training"**

**Demon Eyes KyoS : Mikoto is definitely in. Also yes she will be in. Sasuke is going to be interesting.**

_Previously on The Runaway Sage:_

_The Elder Toad said to Naruto, "Naruto-chan, I knew why you were coming here. It was pretty startling that you of all people would give me respect. It was pretty nice to see that a youngster still shows respect. I have been around centuries among centuries and not one of our summoners has yet done that. Hell it took Jiraiya three times to respect us. Well actually it took Gamabunta stepping on his back a few times to get him realize he need to respect his elders. Naruto-kun it is an honor for us to train you as a sage._

_Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier. He seem like he was just existing. He was practically floating around. He was five foot three. He had dark blue hair. It was made into a duck's butt. He wore a blue shirt with a fan on the back. It was red on top and white on the bottom going down. He was pale white. He had foul chakra. It was on his shoulder. It was a seal that had three black tomoes. It was purple instead of the bright blue. His eyes were dark black. It had a second seal around it. When he put chakra in his eyes that three tomoes appears. They were red that spun._

_He currently was in a holding cell. He was deep security cell of Konoha. He could not use chakra as his hands were cuffed by chakra cuffs. He couldn't move. "It was all because of Naruto bringing me back" He said bitterly as the demons kept coming back . Naruto was his biggest demon. He couldn't beat him. He couldn't kill him. He now was farther away from killing Itachi. He screamed in rage. As he screamed a person came into his cell. This person had spiky yellow hair he a green flack jacket. He also had a white cape with fire on the bottom. He had blue eyes that were currently looking at Sasuke. He had an evil glint in those ocean blue eyes._

_The council was waiting to hear Tsunade speak until the a certain red head came onto the scene._

Ch 3: Sage Training and the Meaning of the Curse Mark

The blond hair man that was in the Konoha cell had a look of glint of darkness and death. He walked towards the screaming ghostly almost fading Sasuke Uchiha. As he looked at Sasuke right in the eye, he saw Sasuke's Sharingan spinning. He saw the Curse Mark also spinning causing Sasuke a great deal of pain and anguish. This is not like a flesh wound or this was torture that he is putting on his own self. Minato noticed something about that seal. His eyes widened as he disappeared in a flash, the Yellow Flash.

The Elder Toad had taking a reluctant Naruto to his house for to eat his wife's cooking. As they sat down you see different worms in what looks slime. The sauce was orange like the Nick sign. The dish was sprinkled with something black. Ummm from what Naruto saw it looked like flies. The worse part is that the dish was still **MOVING!**

Naruto had officially started to freak out. He had turned the same color of the slime. He wanted to vomit but unfortunately it wouldn't come out. He had the unfortunate part of seeing them gobble the food down. It was horrible.

The Elder Toad said, "Naruto-chan, My name is Fukasaku by the way. I'm too old for pleasantries. This is my wife, Shima. She is also going to help you with your sage training. Naruto I guess it is time for me to tell you what you are going to do for your Sage Training." The now named Fukasaku nodded. He started to think as his mind went whistling away. Naruto was 'patiently' waiting for Fukasaku to come back to Earth. He was tapping his fingers on the table. He was just half paying attention to his surrounding as he was currently going into his mindscape.

He went into his mind to stop himself from getting angry at the toad. He then noticed that Kyuubi was doing an exotic dance as the music that he just noticed was playing. She was so exotic. Her body movement was amazing. Her hips were moving sensually making Naruto go crazy.

With each beat the Kyuubi made Naruto's heart beat. She was oblivious to Naruto. Naruto was speechless as the movement made him go even crazier. She had glistening sweat go down her face and her toned stomach. Naruto was lusting after her. She knew that Kitsunes are known for their trickery but this, this was different. He moved closer and closer. He was close enough that he was able to whisper into Kyuubi's ear, "Amazing!"

Before she could reply, Naruto disappeared. Kyuubi was bushing up a storm. She never danced in front of everyone before. She felt his breath on her neck made her heart skipping beats. Then to hear him say, amazing and was talking about her she blushing like crazy. She just felt like dancing before but now she felt like nothing could bring her high down. She only said one word, one name, the name that could feel this way, "Naruto-kun"

The Soul Society's captains were in panic mode. The first Captain is Yamamoto. Yamamoto is the oldest captain in the Gotei 13. He has the appearance of an old man with a very long beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He also drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body, something he only reveals when he takes a certain battle stance, something that is not seen too often.

The Second Captain is Soifon. She is the captain of the 2nd Division. Soifon is a relatively short and petite woman with black hair. She wears a traditional Shinigami Captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Soifon wears the uniform of the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. 110 years ago, Soifon's hair was shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. She has a minor crush on Minato but knew it would be stupid to fight his wife Kushina.

The Third Captain is Izuru Kira. He is also formerly a member of the 5th Division and 4th Division. Izuru has blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head and a third combed to cover his left eye. He also wears the standard Shinigami robes and the 3rd Division's lieutenant armband on his left arm. When he was a student at the Shinigami Academy, his hair was shorter and shaggier, and he wore the standard blue uniform for the males. He became a Captain when Rōjūrō Otoribashi defected becoming a vizard.

The Fourth Division's Captain is Retsu Unohana. Unohana has the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. Over 100 years ago, she did not have the large braid.

Unlike most Shinigami who carries their Zanpakutō in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpakutō and carries it over her shoulder, or has her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu carry it for her, whenever they are together on the battlefield.

The Fifth Captain is Momo Hinamori. Hinamori wears standard Shinigami robes and her dark hair is pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the 5th Division's lieutenant armband. She can be seen in her pajamas, a plain kimono, in the latter case her hair is tied in a loose ponytail. When she attended the Shinigami Academy, she wore the red students robes assigned to the girls and her hair was in pigtails tied at the base of her neck.

The Sixth Captain is Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan that symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family, one on top of his head and another on the right side. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei.[4] He also wears fingerless white tekkou that cover only the back of his hands.

The Seventh Captain is Sajin Komamura. he is an anthropomorphic canine. Initially, he has been very self-conscious about his appearance and wears gloves with bracers, combined with a helmet, to conceal his entire body. However, he later gains enough confidence to go without his helmet after a certain event that broke his insecurities. He is the tallest captain of the Gotei 13. He often tells people he is a wolf, not a dog. His fur is light-brown in color, which matches the color of his gloves. He also wears shoulder pads on top of his haori and large plated boots rather than sandals.

The Eight Captain is Shunsui Kyōraku. Shunsui Kyōraku is a tall Shinigami with grey eyes and wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wears a straw hat (called a sakkat) and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins are very expensive. He does not wear tabi with his sandals.

The Ninth Captain is Shūhei Hisagi. Shūhei Hisagi is a tall and lean-built man with short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek (gained during a past Hollow attack). He also has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek (inspired by Kensei Muguruma, who saved him from a Hollow when he was young), as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. These have explosive properties as seen in his fight with Findor Carias.[3] Hisagi wears a sleeveless Shinigami robe, and has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm. Back when he asked Tōsen to remove him as a seated officer, he wore a Shinigami robe with sleeves and did not have the blue-striped tattoo.

The Tenth Captain is Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Tōshirō Hitsugaya is short, has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human world.[2][3] He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards and has the appearance of a child. In the Human world, he wears a black, short-sleeved, golf shirt and gray pants. He also wore the uniform of the Karakura High School.

The Eleven Captain is Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi is a muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance that fits his personality. He wears a sleeveless captain's haori which has a ragged look to it (assumed due to violence that accompanies the position of captain of the 11th Division). He styles his spiked-hair with small bells at its tips and wears a special eyepatch on his right eye created by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute to suppress his vast amount of spiritual energy. When he makes his first appearance the eyepatch is more elegant having a gold-like lining and having a chain as one of the straps, this changed after his defeat by Minato and has since worn a normal black eyepatch with normal straps. He has pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges and a huge scar running down the left side of his face, which he apparently gained long before he served in the Gotei 13, even before finding his future lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. He is also one of the tallest Shinigami, towering at 202 centimeters (approximately 6 feet 6 inches), making him slightly taller than Yasutora Sado and almost double the height of his lieutenant. His stature is often exaggerated even more for dramatic purposes, especially in contrast with Yachiru's.

Kenpachi's unique hairstyle is partly due to the result of his habit to take a bath everyday before going to sleep, which is a necessity to him due to his strong perspiration. During these baths, he usually washes his hair with soap, making it stiff. He enjoys doing so because it's easy for him to set his hair to his preferred style. He once tried a hair treatment recommended by 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, but his hair became too silky and was impossible to set for a while. Since then, Kenpachi has greatly disliked the lieutenant.

Kenpachi is once shown attaching the bells to his hair, which apparently takes a while to accomplish. The highest bell in particular takes him several hours to attach, as the tip of his hair is just beyond his reach. Occasionally, 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa offers to do it for him, only to be turned down by Kenpachi due to thinking that it's weird for someone else to style his hair.[5]

The Twelfth Captain is Kisuke Urahara. Kisuke Urahara a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair and gray eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat. He always wears the traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname sandal-hat" (ゲタ帽子, geta-bōshi; "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" in the English dub). He also wears dark green pants with matching dark green shirt and a dark greyish-green coat, having large white diamond patterns along its bottom half. It should be noted that his coat is designed to look like the opposite of a a captain's haori (White with black diamonds).

During his earlier years as a captain, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform, the long-sleeved captain's haori, and his geta during his more casual events.

The Thirteenth Captain is Jūshirō Ukitake. Ukitake is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance. This is because he suffers from tuberculosis. This causes him to occasionally cough up blood. Because of his illness, he often spends his time recuperating at Ugendō, his family's estate. During one of his attacks when he was much younger, his hair turned white over a three-day period. This is why his eyebrows are black, the color his hair used to be. 110 years ago he wore his hair in a long ponytail. Currently his hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. His eyes are dark brown in color. Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakuto.

The thirteen captains were sitting around a circular table waiting for the real leader. The Captain of Captains is Captain Zero. Captain Zero is none other than Minato Namikaze. He became the Captain when a certain snake slithered around and did experiments with Sasouke Aizen, and Kabuto. They caught them experimenting by the intuition of Minato and they disappeared by true sheer luck. Since he was highly respected along with his wife he became the Captain of Zero. Zero's job is the ultimate job of all Divisions. It was the medical team, the assault team, the scientists, the interrogators, etc. They do everything. Minato is the representative for the Shinigamis at the Council Meetings. Minato even is the vice King of the Soul society. He is the son of a shinigami and a human. So to be a half blood he can travel to the Human World and the Soul Society at will. He doesn't go to the Human World a lot because he knows that people will get suspicious as almost everyone knows he is dead. He could not wait till he sees his son. Right now though that was irrelevant. He had some very disturbing news. The Captains were panicking because if Minato calls a meeting that had urgent in it, there was a huge problem.

Minato appeared in his head chair in a flash. He was extremely pale. The were deathly afraid (Pun intended). He closed his eyes to catch a breath before saying, "Orochimaru has done it."

Silence insued for a moment, then all hell broke loose. Everyone was screaming, yelling, and blaming everyone for something. It was not until Minato smashed his fist into the table did they stop. Minato sighed and rubbed his temples. He then pinched the bridge of his nose. He then pulled out the papers with the curse seal drawn on it. He then passes the papers to all the Captains. He then started the explanation of what they see in front of them, "This is the Curse Seal. Remember when he wanted to take over the Soul Society. Well this is what he wanted to create. This seal creates Vizards and hollows depending on how evil they are in the human world. Well he also wanted to control these abominations. So created the curse seal. In addition he wanted their abilities and use their Zapakutos' Bankai form. These seals here have a certain things for them to work. The first seal is the Earth Seal. It is the experimental seal. It changes them into a human with black marks over them. It is not used anymore. Now the the second seal is the Heaven seal. It is the final first form of the Curse Seal. It ultimately works on both here and Earth. Now it works the same way as the Earth. The difference is that the Earth Seal can be controlled by the will of the victim. The other also takes control of the Mind because it influences the person.

The Final Second is extremely creepy. It is done by a vial of a a certain snake venom that is found in the SS Forest and the blood of a hollow. The venom is injected into the neck were the vein is. The Second form is activated when a person is close to death. That means the abilities and things come from this world. The form makes the humans into hollow-human hybrid. To keep this form the person has to kill his best friend. You see this is Sasune Uchiha also known as Sasuke Uchiha. She is the daughter of Sha Uchiha the former best friend of the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, Mikoto Uchiha. She had a seal put on her for after the Uchiha Clan was Massacred they would not rape her.

Well back to the point, she was giving the Second Curse Seal. She was beaten by the Greatest Shinigami Hokage or will be any Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Sasune became a bat like creature and used my former student's attack called **'Chidori'** . Naruto beat her with my prized unfinished attack the 'Rasengan'. Yea Naruto!

The strange thing is that the Curse Seal is that it splits the mind and body. So Sasune now has another body Sasuke Uchiha. The Curse Seal is disappearing from her into Sasuke Uchiha. He is getting a body.

The Third Seal takes control of the soul. I do not know a lot about it but I can tell it is finished. He splits his soul into him. He realized that what happens to humans on Earth, it can happen to us. So if we kill him, he can take over another person's body and Soul from anybody and everywhere without us knowing."

"Ok Naruto! This is your training regiment. You will do: seventy-five laps around the whole mountain, One hundred-eighty push ups in four sets of forty-five, one hundred pull ups, three hundred-sixty sit ups, A thousand Jumping Jacks, a thousand tree walking exercises, one thousand water walking exercises, then go to the other toads and practice water techniques, and finally sit here without out moving and meditate. With the Kage Reisu Bushins' ability it can be done everyday. This is everyday. Lets get started tomorrow morning."

Naruto nodded and went to bed. Instead of going into Rapid Eye Movement or REM or Dreams he went into his mindscape. He saw Kyuubi sleeping and snoring lightly. Her tails were swishing side to side. He saw it was King size bed with her sleeping on one side. He walked over to her bed and went into the bed. He climbed into the bed. He cuddled up to her. He wrapped his arms around her. He then kissed her forehead, lips and neck. He then put his head right in the crook of her neck. He sighed making her involuntarily shiver. He whispered into her ear "Good Night my beautiful vixen. I love you. You were always there with me. There was good times and bad times, you were there. I hope I have a part in your beautiful heart. I hope it isn't just lust." Naruto then fell asleep during his speech when he heard her purring. What Naruto did not know was Kyuubi-chan was awake and heard everything. She had a few tears go down her beautiful blushing face and she was purring by the love from Naruto.

Naruto woke up at four in the morning and started his training regiment. He created over a thousand Kage Reisu Bushin and they scattered around doing all the work he was told to do. The real Naruto went to the waterfall were all the other wannabe Toad Sages that were turned into stone. He sighed as he water walked to go under the waterfall. He got into the lotus position and let the water hit him. He had to clear his mind to stay above the water and meditate.

A/N: done. Orochimaru was the Former Captain Zero. His Zanpakuto is Kusangi. I hope this explains everything about Sasuke and Sasune. Review. Oh, I got my info from Bleach Wikipedia. Naruto is in love with Kyuubi because in this story she was always there for him with or without him knowing. Please pretty please, with a cherry on top?

Also Betas would be nice.


	6. Uzumaki Heritage

_Previously on The Runaway Sage_

_Naruto woke up at four in the morning and started his training regimen. He created over a thousand Kage Reisu Bushin and they scattered around doing all the work he was told to do. The real Naruto went to the waterfall were all the other wannabe Toad Sages that were turned into stone. He sighed as he water walked to go under the waterfall. He got into the lotus position and let the water hit him. He had to clear his mind to stay above the water and meditate._

**Chapter 6: The Heritage of the Uzumaki **

Two weeks have passed since Naruto started his training with the Elder Toad. He has finally been able to center himself in the form serenity. He was so impatient in trying to learn these techniques as it was a part of him. He is currently sitting down in the lotus position. He is starting to learn how to make the water come of the air. It is the hardest ability to do. The reason is simple to raise the water and control it to the point in which he could use water jutsu without hand signs takes a person to be one with every molecule. That was why the elder toad beat him to concentrate. Standing still makes it so that you are able to connect with the element around you. For Naruto he felt the smoothness of the water. He felt the flow of the water revolve around him. The water actually took the shape of a dragon. Naruto was able to see it because of the intense meditation. The meditation made it so Naruto could create a picture of what the elements might look like. After all the elements are living entities.

The water dragon was 'talking' to Naruto. It was telling Naruto that he is not flowing with the water. Naruto nodded his head. His chakra started to flow through him. It is royal blue that hugged and traced Naruto's body. The reason it is light royal blue is because Naruto his using water chakra. If was anyone else, it would have taken over their chakra because of the quantity and quality of the water chakra. He did not truly seek out that chakra after all he has been trying to keep his chakra levels low. He kept himself to about a low jonin high chunnin level which is extremely amazing since he had awaken his

As soon he breathed in a single breath of air, he punched the air. What happened next amazed Naruto. A water dragon took form. It stretched out and hit a tree. It snapped the big oak tree. The sound was so loud it made everyone that inhabited the Mountain silent. He looked around wondering what happened. He looked up, down side to side but nothing. That was until he saw a huge tree on the floor.

He was surprise at the power on the floor. Before he could say a word, he felt metal on both sides of his neck. He wanted to gulp but knew if he moved he would be dead. The two who were holding the blades at his neck were twin toads. They were protectors of the mountain.

Yingon is the older brother. Yingon is five foot even. He is orange and black. He is trained in the ways of the shinobi. He has two deep scars on each of his eyes. His nickname is Colonel.

The other twin is Yangan. She is Yingon younger sister. She is black and orange. She is trained in the ways of the samurai. She much rather have peace than fighting but knew what she has to do when it needed to be done. Her nickname is Iris.

Iris said, "Naruto-san what are you doing?" Naruto was able to talk when they moved the blades away just enough for the operational command. Naruto said, "Umm I'm sorry. I concentrated my water chakra and created a water dragon out of the air and it hit this big tree. I didn't know it would be that powerful, honest"

Colonel sighed as he put his blade away. He said, "Naruto- san I suggest that you be more careful. If it wasn't for the fact Iris and I were the closest to you, you might not be standing here right now. Please be careful next time. Iris lets go."

The twin toads disappeared. Naruto let loose a breath he did not know he was holding. The elder toad decided this was the time to come towards Naruto. He said, "Ok Naruto, it seems that you unlocked the water manipulation that comes from being an Uzumaki. Now we are able to properly train you as a sage."

Naruto nodded but he had one question that needed to be answered, "Elder-sensei, you said that my water manipulation came from me being an Uzumaki. What does that mean exactly?" The Elder Toad's eyes widened in surprise. He just realized he slipped something that he was not supposed to. He said, "Naruto listen carefully. If you want to know about the Uzumakis more than the people of Kiri told you, you must talk to Kyuubi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Konoha, Tsunade felt influx of chakra at Konoha's Clan hospital. There were three different hospitals. The reason is the civilian hospital was used for civilians who usually had normal diseases. The shinobi hospital is for shinobi who are of no clan. The Clan hospital is used for the clans of great status such as the Inuzuka, Hyuga, even the Uchiha when they were around.

She ran quickly to the Clan Hospital. What she saw shocked her. She saw a woman who resembled a lot like Sasuke Uchiha having a fistful of pink hair. The woman was using the fistful of pink hair and smashing the owner of the pink hair into the wall head first. The wall had cracks on it as well as blood going down it. It seemed as if the wall itself was crying blood.

Tsunade woke up out of stupor. She quickly grabbed the two. When she lifted the two up she recognized the 'victim' but not the 'predator'. The two women were struggling. The first was trying to gnaw at the other while the second was crying. Tsunade said, "What is the meaning of this? Sakura who is this woman over here? For that matter why are you in Sasuke Uchiha's room? This room is off limits. Sakura explain."

Sakura took a deep breath and said, "Tsunade-sama, I'm glad you're here. The demon Naruto put a curse on Sasuke-kun! He turned Sasuke-kun into a woman when he is supposed to be an emo vampiric man. We should hunt the demon and-" Tsunade stopped her before she gets killed.

Tsunade said, "Sakura that is enough. If you call Naruto a demon again, you will be killed right on the spot. Do you understand me?" Sakura audibly gulped at this. She slowly nodded.

Tsunade sighed and said, "Ok, you (meaning female Sasuke) tell me who you are, why are you here and why are you fighting one of my shinobi.

Sasune said, " Hokage-san, (yea Sasune is still arrogant. I can't just change a characteristics of a person) I am Sasune Uchiha formerly known as Sasuke Uchiha. My dead beat father put a gender seal on me that made me become in all essence of the word a boy. I brood a lot because I developed early in _that_ area. So when I was pissed off I was on my _you know what_. Any who my gender seal was broken when Naruto-kun pushed my chakra limits and overloaded them (this is what she believes anyway). This bitch here has kept coming here for the last two weeks trying to convince me that I am vampire who is emo as hell. She also thought she could convince me that Naruto-kun is a demon and that I should slay the demon and kill that bitch of a Hokage her words not mine and become Hokage and much more"

Sakura was sweating bullets with each passing syllable. She saw Tsunade Senju's eyes darken after hearing this. She whispered to Sakura, "Is that true, Sakura?" Sakura was frantically trying to explain that it wasn't true and Sasune was delirious and such things. Sasune was getting pissed off with Sakura. She couldn't do anything as she was still being held by the scruff of her neck.

Tsunade said to Sakura, "SHUT UP! I will determine if you are lying by the video cameras that were set up in each of the patients' rooms. If it shows that you were lying then you will be stripped of everything. That includes your house, privileges, ninja rank, and apprenticeship." Sakura went wide eyed at the last one.

She asked, "Hokage-sama, what apprenticeship? I never was given an apprenticeship." Tsunade had a wide smile as she said, "Well miss I hate the demon, he gave me a letter of recommendation to give you training as a medic ninja. He said in the letter and I quote, "I believe Haruno-san would be great use for the village as a medic ninja. She does not have enough chakra for a brutal fighter. She has perfect chakra control.

It seems that this generation of kunoichi is more of healers than fighters. It seems this crop will be the ones who will build the real peace Konoha needs as it was predicted by the First Hokage. So I recommend Hinata Hyuga, Tenten Higurashi, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno for the medical division. Imagine two of the heirs being able to use medical ninjutsu. "So imagine that you were bad mouthing a young (sexy at that she thought) man who wanted to recommend you and your generation for a step that could put a stronghold on Konoha towards the rest of the elemental nations."

Sakura was shocked. She could not believe that Naruto would do that for her. She could not believe it. She wasn't going to believe it. Sasune smirked as she said, "Yea bitch, Naruto has big heart but a bigger dick." Tsunade and Sasune blushed at the thought. Sakura on the other hand was deeply disgusted by this. She said, "What, Naruto-baka can't possibly have a big penis. I know SASUKE-KUN has a much bigger one."

Sasune blinked once then twice then the third time. She for the very first time in as long as she can remember screamed. She screamed and yelled, "Sakura, you fucking bitch I am going to show you why I am a fucking Uchiha. I don't have a dick and you keep saying that. You fucking pink haired banshee. You keep telling me about how bad Naruto-kun is. How about I tell you how much I want you dead. On the Wave mission I wanted Haku to fucking kill you with the senbon slowly. In the Forest I wanted that tiger to claw and mangle your body. That night I was going to kill you but because Naruto having a crush on you and I didn't want to upset him. Afterall after I kill Itachi, I will come back and _restore_ my clan with the sexy Naruto Uzumaki. Trust me when I say to you Naruto has a big one. Remember I did use the boys' bathroom."

Tsunade had a little blood coming from her nose. '_Naruto better watch himself. How this is going Naruto is going to have Senju and Uchiha babies. He will definitely be that sage he wanted to be.' _Tsunade thought wantonly. Sasune looked at the Fifth Hokage with jealousy. She said, "Tsunade, you better not be thinking you will get into Naruto-kun's pants before I, an Uchiha. " Tsunade sighed as she said, "I guess the battle between the Senju and the Uchiha has not ceased because I will make sure the Hokage Tower will be closed that whole night and day." Sakura suddenly vomited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back with Naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto came back to the seal. He saw his prisoner just wearing a V neck t shirt that fit very snuggly around her body. Her generous bust was practically begging to bust out of her top. She has noodle straps. The top was a deep orange almost fire red. On the letters across the bust said NARUTO. It looked so extremely sexy.

He had to hold the bridge of his nose from losing blood. It was almost a waterfall. What finally got him was what she said, "_Naruto-sama, _what is it that wish for me to do?" she haed the cutest pout with her finger at lips. That did it for Naruto as he passed out in his own mind.

Naruto woke up two hours in the time of his mind. It was really thirty seconds on the outside world. When he woke up he felt a weight on his lower half. The weight seemed to start moving in a circlular motion. Naruto noticed that his little Naruto was standing straight up. He heard a moan illicted from this predator. He opened his eyes to see Kyuubi straddling his lower half.

She has the eyes of lust. She licked her lips as she saw her prey wide awake. She had a lustful smirk on her pretty face. She startedd to move forward and back. She said, "Ooooh Naruto-sama it seems that my little ministrations did something little Naruto. Although little Naruto-saama isn't all that little. In fact little Naruto is much bigger than any I have ever seen.Mmmhh Naru-sama, _I have been a very bad girl. _Show your bad girl who her daddy is.

Naruto twitched as his body was betraying his mind. His hands were stretching out. His hands were about to touch his prisoner's generous bust. When he was an inch away from he started to gain control of his body. Kyuubi was clearly dissapointed at Naruto stopping from touching her.

She was very self conscience of her appearence. She never thought she was cute or beautiful. She was the shy girl next door. Guys never noticed her or anything. So for her to see Naruto not attracted or seemingly not attracted to her was hurting her on the inside. Naruto watched as a tear going down her face. Naruto saw her pain.

As a result Naruto said, "So my sexy vixen has been a bad girl. I guess she needs a spanking." Kyuubi put her head down. Her head snapped up. The Kyuubi no Kitsune's eyes widen in horror and deep lust. Naruto brought her body down and whispered into her ear, "I am your daddy now, Kyuu!" Naruto grabbed her butt and gave it a squeeze. She squealed in delight. He told her that that the could not go all the way yet because he wanted to have her out of his body for she could feel it on the outside. His tongue mouth raped Kyuubi's. This night was a very good night for Kyuubi.

xxxxxxxxxxxx4 Hours Laterxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on a bed that he created while making out with Kyuubi. She was in his chest sighing in delight. According to her, Naruto was a great kisser. Also she smirked as he was also good with his hands. He grabbed her ass making her moan slightly. He looked at her with a serious look. She felt a little betrayed as she believed she was being used.

Naruto asked, "Kyuu-chan, you know I have been training to become the Toad Sage. Well I have a lot of power and chakra that is in tuned with the water element. He said something he was not supposed to. He said that it was because I was an Uzumaki. When I asked him about it, he said to talk to you about it. So please Kyuu-chan can you tell me about them?"

Kyuubi was slightly hurt because she felt she was like a prostitute, a whore and so much more. She knew she wasn't but still she was self conscience about being used. She sighed. she spat to Naruto, "Naruto, you want to know about the Uzumakis? Huh? I will tell you about them. They are one of the original clans. There were four clans. They are the Senju, Uchiha, Hyuga, and Uzumaki. They all have bloodlines. The Senju had the Mokuton ability. The Uchiha had that infamous Sharingan. I hate them so much. The next is the Hyuga with the Byakugan. Finally there is the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki's have the rinne'gan.

The four clans have to deal with three people. The three are the Six Path Sage, the older son of the Sage and the younger son of the Sage. When the Sage was on his death bed, he gave his sons some abilities. For the older son, he was given the talent. The younger wasn't given the will. As a result they had bloodline that dominated the brothers yet there was two bloodlines that were two that were dormant.

The oldest son activated the Sharingan. The youngest activated to Rinne'gan. The youngest loved his father more than anything so he activated the 'seventh' path. It is the path of life and death. When he activated the Seventh Path he opened up a world where monsters name hollows are able to escape through. This made it so a whole new evil be created. He was stripped by a higher power of all of his abilities. He was able to pass on his two bloodlines to his children. The bloodline that was dominant became recessive as the higher power would not let another generation to activate it yet.

The recessive bloodline activated. It was the ability to use three elements. The three elements were earth, water and wind. The earth was dormant. The family split. The earth and water went to what is now known as Konohagakure no Sato. It created the bloodline known as Mokuton or wood style. The other side went to what is known as Uzugakure. They were given the element mixture of wind and water. This combination created what is now known as Hyoton of ice jutsu.

The names of the clans were the Senjus and the Uzumakis. About ninety years ago the Senju and the Uzumaki met after a thousand years. The made a clan marriage. It was between Harashima Senju and Mito Uzumaki. She is the grandmother of Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina is your mother. That is the story of the Uzumaki. The reason you are revered for being the prince of whirlpool is because the Uzumaki's kept record of their heritage. You are the last Uzumaki alive as of right now."

Naruto was shocked by this revelation. He wis a descendant of the Six Path Sage. He had a family. He had tears in his eyes as he held Kyuubi in his arms. He kept whispering in her ears, "Thank you Kyuu-hime. Thank you so much Kyuu-hime" He kissed her on her hand. Kyuubi blushed as red as her hair. She thought to herself, '_Naruto-kun, there is so much I wanted to tell you about your family. They were amazing and you will meet them soon. I promise.'_

A/N: done. I know it is a little short but hey his completetion is important for the next chapter. I am going to change something. This chapter So expect a chapter in two weeks or so if i get ten reviews or more.


	7. From Yesterday is

_Previously on the Runaway Sage_

_The names of the clans were the Senjus and the Uzumakis. About ninety years ago the Senju and the Uzumaki met after a thousand years. The made a clan marriage. It was between Harashima Senju and Mito Uzumaki. She is the grandmother of Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina is your mother. That is the story of the Uzumaki. The reason you are revered for being the prince of whirlpool is because the Uzumaki's kept record of their heritage. You are the last Uzumaki alive as of right now."_

_Naruto was shocked by this revelation. He was a descendant of the Six Path Sage. He had a family. He had tears in his eyes as he held Kyuubi in his arms. He kept whispering in her ears, "Thank you Kyuu-hime. Thank you so much Kyuu-hime" He kissed her on her hand. Kyuubi blushed as red as her hair. She thought to herself, 'Naruto-kun, there is so much I wanted to tell you about your family. They were amazing and you will meet them soon. I promise!'_

**Chapter 7: From Yesterday is **

It has been two weeks since Naruto found out about his heritage. He took his ancestry very serious. He believe that he should keep the honor of his family and their 'will of fire' alive even more so. So instead of slacking off with his training he decided his 'will of fire' is to protect those precious and something else. The problem is that he does not know what that other thing is yet.

Right now he was in Sage mode. He learned if he activates his reisu version if the Kage Bushin and kept them there and gather Sage chakra and reisu. This effectively made it so Naruto can last a hundred times longer in Sage Mode. The down side is without the sage ring he will be extremely weak after Sage mode. That is why they are training his body for all the pain and endurance for if it comes to a time in which his ring was gone or so and there was an opponent he could still fight.

That is the other reason why being the Sage is so difficult. Right now Naruto has an orange and black jacket. He has black and orange eyes. Instead of having a pupil he has two bars. The whiskers on the top and bottom of his face have turned red and orange, respectively. His hair became a little bit more orange. He was finally able to become the Toad Sage. Now it is time to answer the question that brought him here. Can he become the Water Sage?

Naruto asked the Toad Sage how he can become the Water Sage. "Ne, Elder Toad, I want to know how can I become the Water Sage? I have control over the element. I can use it better than the Nidaime Hokage. What is it that I am missing?" The elder toad laughed at Naruto's predicament. He said, "Naru-chan, for you to become the Water Sage, there is one more test that you must do. I cannot tell you what the test is as it has to do with what the toads are known for doing. Once you figure it out and if you are worthy you will have to understand it. Also you only have a week after this message has been delivered. Ja ne"

The elder toad disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto became frantic as he could not figure of out what is it. He was starting to hyperventilate as this was wanted to do. Naruto was scared and could not think.

The next day he went into denial. He said that the Toad was playing with his mind. He went away from the toads for the rest of the day. The second day Naruto was angry. Naruto was angry because he was not gaining any info for the test. It was funny as he saw four toads doing what their known for. The third day he was bargaining people with slugs and other things even though he was hearing in and out of his ear. The fourth, fifth and sixth, day he went into a depression that seemed to have a deep grip on it. On the final day he accepted he was not chosen to be a Water Sage or was he?

Naruto went into a meditative state. He started to hear ringing in his ears. He saw the music in his subconscious. It was flowing in a smooth tone. It flowed like….water! He figured it out. It was here the whole time. He went to the Elder Toad to tell him his discovery. He ran towards him with great speed. What he did not notice was a certain blond haired man was watching him. The boy disappeared in a yellow flash.

When the new Toad Sage came to the Elder Sage, the Elder had a letter in his hand. He had it near the fire in an attempt to burn it. As he put it in the fire place the letter did not burn. In fact, it glowed a deep blue. The Elder Toad was surprised to see Naruto looking at him with wide eyes. The Elder Toad chuckle as he said, "Ah, Naru-chan, it seems you figured out the message."

Naruto nodded as he said, "Elder-sama I felt it. I felt the music flow through me as if I was one with it. I just could not get the lyrics of it. It was like I knew it had lyrics to it but I could not for the life of me hear them."

The Elder nodded and said ,"It is true, Naru-chan. For you to become the Water Sage, you must understand your song. You must play the song and become on with it. Once you find the right passage your ring will accept you by glowing and wrap around your right ring finger with the animal you feel represents water. For this to work you need to add your chakra onto this letter and an instrument will come out. You will unconsciously know the words and rhythm. It is now up to your mind to understand it."

Naruto was very nervous. No, he was damn right scared. He did not like the feeling of being under someone's control. He hated it for the fact that he has been considered a monster and being under the influence of the Kyuubi. He built up a little courage and said, "all right let us do this." Naruto took hold of the letter and put chakra on to it. His eyes widened in shock as the letter became a guitar and other instruments. He started to sing unconsciously. As he heard every sentence, every line he had a mini vision.

"**He's a stranger to some and a vision to none **

**( **He saw every one of his friends saying that he was an enigma, and saw everyone else ignore and hate him)

**He can never get enough, get enough of the one**

**(**Naruto could never get enough say he will be Hokage and pass the Yondaime Hokage**)  
**

**For a fortune, he'd quit but it's hard to admit**

**( **For Naruto he would give it all up even his dream to be Hokage to help and save his precious people**)  
**

**How it ends and begins on his face is a map of the world**

**( **Naruto does not know how or why his life became this way and he did not know how it will end. All he knows he is that he is a ninja**)**

**A map of the world, on his face is a map of the world**

**( **He saw the map of Konoha)**  
**

**A map of the world**

**( **He realized that this was his world**)**

**From yesterday, it's coming**

**( **He felt something coming near**)  
**

**From yesterday, the fear**

**( **He saw the fear of the civilians as they were afraid of him getting stronger**)  
**

**From yesterday, it calls him**

**( **The fear of the loneliness and hatred kept coming towards him wanting to kill them)**  
**

**But he doesn't wanna read the message here**

**(** He did not read his prophecy right now as he denied what the Sandaime Hokage said he would be)

**On a mountain he sits, not of gold, but of sin**

**( **He remembers nearly a month or so ago sitting on the Hokage Mountain and saw the rotting leaf instead of the golden and prosperous leaf that it has been deceived to be**)  
**

**Through the blood, he can learn see the life that it took**

**( **He remembered Haku's love for Zabuza and sacrificed her life for him. and gave him his nindo**)  
**

**From council of one he'll decide when he's done with the innocent **

**( **He will decide who are guilty and leave the innocent**)**

**On his face is a map of the world**

**( **He starts to see his friends and family**)  
**

**A map of the world, on his face is a map of the world**

**(** He sees the people he has helped**)  
**

**A map of the world**

**( **He saw all of enemies**)**

**From yesterday, it's coming**

**( **He saw the fear of the Uchiha Clan**)  
**

**From yesterday, the fear**

**( **He saw how much the fear of another Itachi has affected Konoha**)  
**

**From yesterday, it calls him**

**( **He remembers fighting Itachi telling him to come with him**)  
**

**But he doesn't wanna read the message**

**(**He does not want to accept that he is being hunted down**)  
**

**He doesn't wanna read the message**

**( **He doesn't want to accept his love for the Kyuubi**)  
**

**He doesn't wanna read the message here**

**( **He is scared of commitment to anyone because he doesn't what is really is**)**

**On his face is a map of the world  
**

**( **He sees the Akatsuki in their silhouettes**)  
**

**From yesterday, it's coming**

**( **He saw Konoha's ancestors with all the fighting and the monsters**)  
**

**From yesterday, the fear**

**( **The fears of the time of yesterday**)  
**

**From yesterday, it calls him**

**( **The fears are what created him**)  
**

**But he doesn't wanna read the message here  
**

**( **He does not want to accept this fact**)**

**From yesterday, from yesterday**

**( **He is haunted by the world**)  
**

**From yesterday, the fear**

**( **He is afraid of the nightmares that haunt him**)  
**

**From yesterday, from yesterday**

**( **It was starting to make sense**)  
**

**But he doesn't wanna read the message**

**(** He doesn't need to explain it**)  
**

**He doesn't wanna read the message**

**(**He doesn't need to read the message**)  
**

**He doesn't wanna read the message here**

**(**He understands the message without reading it, he saw it, and felt it**)**

**(It is the song named From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars)**

He woke up from his visions. He saw the Elder Toad looking at him expectantly. The elder said, "Well what your song's meaning, Naru-chan?" Naruto was panting slightly. He never knew that this could be so exhausting but it also was invigorating as he saw the visions of the past present and future. He looked at the Elder with serious eyes.

He said, "Elder-sama, I truly understand what the music was telling me. I hated them when I was younger. I hated them all. All I ever did was try to win their respect I just fell even further into their hate. Yet, I see, I see something. I see the people's fear. I see the older generations' sins. I see the how it brought me and my precious into this situation. For me to see my first precious die protecting someone she love and felt was precious. I guess what I know what the message is. The message is 'from yesterday is the sound of tomorrow'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Soul Society xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato came back in a yellow flash. He was sitting in his chair as he waited for a few people. He needed these people as it is a retrieval mission that is gravely important. Minato only need to wait a few moments as the four people wanted had come into vision. The four bowed in front of Minato. Minato waved his hand. The four removed their cloaks to show their faces.

The first was Obito Uchiha. The Uchiha is five feet three inches. He has a round face. His hair is dark blue and spiky. He is wearing goggles that have a golden frame. The visor is a jet black to cover his eyes or should I say eye. He is wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with the Uchiha symbol on it. On his shirt he has a golden bar that said, Vice Captain.

The second was Rin Inuzuka. Rin had short, dark-brown hair that is straight. It goes down to the middle of her back. She has sparkling bright brown eyes. She had two purple rectangles painted on each side of her face. She wears a long-sleeved black top, and a purple-pink skirt. On her shirt she too has a golden bar that says Vice- Captain of the Fourth Division.

The next person was Rukia. Rukia is short and petite. She is the shortest Shinigami. She has pale skin, violet-colored eyes, and black hair, with one strand of hair always hanging between her eyes. She wears a black and white robe with open toe sandals. Her sword is attached to her hip.

The final one to take off his hood was Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo looks like a normal teenage boy. He has spiky orange hair, a trait that he has been ridiculed about for years. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and brown eyes. He has muscular shaped body. He has a strap around his chest.

Minato said, "Thank you for coming. Now you see I called you here for a retrieval mission. Now this person has an abundant amount of reisu. He started to grow reisu since he was a baby. His reisu is more than yours Ichigo. Also it is not just by a small amount, it is by a whole lot. Obito you are in charge of this mission. He must get here at all costs. His power is growing and will be throwing it around causing hollows to come towards Earth."

Obito nodded. He said, "Minato-sensei, may I have a file on this person so we can find and disarm him." Minato nodded and passed a manila folder towards Obito. Obito took hold of the folder. He opened it up and closed it shut. His eyes were wide as he looked at Minato. Obito said, "Minato-sensei, is it true? He is the one you want us to get ?"

Minato nodded and said, "Yes, Obito it is. I want you to move out as quickly as possible. Obito as I said is the team leader. Rin is the medic. Rukia, you are the coordinator. Ichigo, you are the brunt of the team. Finally Rin, you are the medic. Now Move Out!" All four nodded and disappeared in a shunpo.

XXXXXXXXXXX Back on Mount Myōboku XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto kept turning his hand back and forth. He kept looking at his golden ring on his finger. His golden ring has carvings on the ring band. It said, "From Yesterday is the sound of Tomorrow" The ring's middle was blue with the kanji for dragon on it.

He smiled. He was swelled up in pride as he did something that only one person has done. The message was extremely insightful. Now he knew what he has to do. He has to face the fear of the past from the time of his ancestor, the Rikudō Sennin to his great, great grandfather, The Shodai Hokage, Harashima Senju, to his father Minato Namikaze. They were afraid of the fear of their families, friends, even enemies being eliminated by it. They kept delaying it until his life came into being. Naruto looked at the night sky and saw the moon looking right back at it. It was glaring at him with a look of hatred. Before he could analyze it four signatures appeared around him in a square position.

Naruto Uzumaki got into a toad style kata. He looked around to see four people with a black robe and red clouds. Naruto sneered as he assumed that this is the Akatsuki and that he might be in trouble. But then again he can try out his new powers.

The four took off their hoods. They revealed to be a guy with jet black hair, a girl with brown hair, a girl with black hair, and a guy with orange hair. Although he liked the orange hair, he did not want to get caught off guard. The guy with the black hair and goggles said, "Naruto-kun, I want you to come with us. Please do not fight as we do not want to hurt you."

Naruto had a vicious smile on his face. His canine tooth was pointing out of his mouth, he said, "Really you do not want to harm me but if I was you which I don't I would be worried about me hurting you, Datteabyo." Naruto pulled out his Kitsune sword. He put water chakra into his blade. The blade became like a water dragon as it swished around. It roared at the four people. Naruto vicious smirk got even more vicious as he said, "Let's go Buck Wild"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In a tree xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a tree there was a guy watching in fascination. He liked to see such anomalies such as the sword becoming a water dragon. He pushed his glasses up. He does not know how this match will end. He is there for back up just in case he those four could not bring him back. The guy is none other than Uryū Ishida .

Uryū Ishida is a bespectacled teenager of average height. He has black raven-colored hair and blue eyes. Ishida is a Quincy. A Quincy has the abilities to use reisu and change it into different weapons such as arrows. Uryū is able to do that and much more. He was sent here by Minato to take Naruto down by a drugged reisu arrow that blocks out all chakra and reisu from a person. He was to do this only if they can't take him out. He readied his chakra arrow pointing at Naruto just patiently waiting.

**A/N: Done. This is seriously going to get interesting. A reviewer asked jokingly I think what about Madara and I now have a little twist to my story. So thank you. Naruto's water sage arc is over. I know you guys want to see Naruto's abilities and why he has fought anybody during the training. The answer to that is the training of water is to be clear, smooth, flowing, and one direction. So to me to represent this I thought that music is the best way to express this. In addition Ma and Pa used music to put the paths in that genjutsu. From Yesterday was the best song to represent Naruto's nindo to go forward and face the fears of yesterday. So as always review. And give me ideas and suggestions.**


	8. an

Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry about that. Now I am trying to figure out which story should I update. I am most likely going to revise The Legend of the Fox Sage. It was up the ladder too much (his abilities). But this is where you my reviewers and readers are the catalyst. Should I write another chapter of one my other stories. If so which one? The story with the most reviews with this chapter wins. I will try to write a new chapter at least every two weeks. Also if you have a question about a story feel free to ask. Thank you

JK10


	9. Welcome to the Death Side pt 1

_Previously on the Runaway Sage_

_The four took off their hoods. They revealed to be a guy with jet black hair, a girl with brown hair, a girl with black hair, and a guy with orange hair. Although he liked the orange hair, he did not want to get caught off guard. The guy with the black hair and goggles said, "Naruto-kun, I want you to come with us. Please do not fight as we do not want to hurt you."_

_Naruto had a vicious smile on his face. His canine tooth was pointing out of his mouth, he said, "Really you do not want to harm me but if I was you which I don't I would be worried about me hurting you, Datteabyo." Naruto pulled out his Kitsune sword. He put water chakra into his blade. The blade became like a water dragon as it swished around. It roared at the four people. Naruto vicious smirk got even more vicious as he said, "Let's go Buck Wild"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In a tree xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_In a tree there was a guy watching in fascination. He liked to see such anomalies such as the sword becoming a water dragon. He pushed his glasses up. He does not know how this match will end. He is there for back up just in case he those four could not bring him back. The guy is none other than Uryū Ishida ._

_Uryū Ishida is a bespectacled teenager of average height. He has black raven-colored hair and blue eyes. Ishida is a Quincy. A Quincy has the abilities to use reisu and change it into different weapons such as arrows. Uryū is able to do that and much more. He was sent here by Minato to take Naruto down by a drugged reisu arrow that blocks out all chakra and reisu from a person. He was to do this only if they can't take him out. He readied his chakra arrow pointing at Naruto just patiently waiting._

**Chapter Eight: Welcome to the Death Side pt. 1**

Naruto looked at the four people around him. Their power felt extraordinary. Something in his mind told him to be cautious of his moves. He did a single hand sign and said, "**Suiton: Uzumakisoubou **(Shadowy Whirlpool). As he said this the air became thick with a mist surrounding the area. Unlike the Kiri's signature trick, Naruto disappeared in a whirlpool that surrounds the four enemies. They heard a deep, dark voice speak to them, "**This is your day of rest! Rest in pieces!"**

The whirlpool around them started to become sharp. Ichigo said, "Fuck! He has blades in the whirlpool. This would be a great time, Obito to do something!" The blades in the whirlpool started to hit Ichigo causing him to scream out.

Obito's Sharingan eye was spinning wildly. He started to find Naruto's chakra/reisu. Obito being the calm one said, "Ichigo, don't worry about it. I found him." He pulled out his blade and went westward. He swung his sword only to hear a clang.

Naruto cursed as his plans to get away or to kill them swiftly. He pushed Obito back only to see Ichigo coming to strike him. He could feel the energy in Ichigo's blade. Ichigo's sword looked like an oversized cleaver. He has no tsuba and no proper hilt. The 'hilt' is a cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Ichigo. Its black with a silver edge.

Ichigo said, "Meet Zangetsu!" He swung the now named Zangetsu at Naruto. He swiftly dodged the attack. This didn't work as well as he thought because Obito saw an opening. He went to stab Naruto only to be deflected by Rin. His eyes went a little wide as he realized he could have killed Naruto. He gritted his teeth slightly as he almost did a no-no.

Rin did a handsign and said, "**Hijutsu: Tsubasa no Yuri (**Secret Technique: Lily of Wings**)!" **Lilly petals started floating around. The Lilly started to become white wings. Ichigo smirked as he loved this move.

Rukia pulled out her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. She held out her Zanpakuto out and turned it in a circular motion. Naruto's eyes were in amazement when her tsuba became white with a ribbon coming out. She struck the ground and said, "**Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren (**Next Dance, White Ripple**)**" He and Obito jumped out of the way as the the ice started to rise from the ground.

The ice particles started to rise and collide with the lily wings. The two girls smirked and said in unison, "**Kentaijutsu: Aisu no Hakei Tsubasa (**Combination technique: Rippling Wings of Ice**)**.The iced wings practically swarmed Naruto. Naruto never seen anything like this before. The ice crystallized wing went at Naruto like a bat out of hell. He was able to dodge the attack. Naruto had enough with these wings already.

Naruto did three hand signs and said, "**Suiton: Junsai (**Water Style: Water Shield**)" **Naruto was encased by four layers of water. The wings came at the encased Naruto but they could not reach Naruto. He smirked as the wings were dropping. This surprised the four and even the one hiding in the tree.

Ichigo was fuming at this. He said, "Obito, I'm done playing around. I'm going to unleash it" Obito's eyes narrowed. Obito grabbed Ichigo's hand and put reisu to disrupt Ichigo's attack. Ichigo's eyes went wide. Less than a second later he narrowed his eyes at Obito. Naruto then did another hand sign and said, "You shouldn't have came here trying to face a water sage in his own territory. **Suiton: Gaigogyou** **(**Water Technique: Water Scythe**)**."

The water from his water shield started to change. Naruto put chakra in to his sword. The chakra laced water merged with Naruto's Kitsune Sword. His sword became a molecularly animated scythe. As they looked in an amazement, Naruto rushed towards them with one thing on his mind; elimination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Up in the Tree XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ishida, watched in awe. Naruto's performance was pretty impressive. He definitely saw Minato in Naruto. He wanted to see how far Naruto can go before he took him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto swung his scythe at Obito. Obito swiftly dodged it. Obito pulled out his Zanpakuto and blocked the next attack. He trapped Naruto's weapon with his sword. He said, "Ichigo, we've got a chance to hit him. Attack now!" Naruto's eyes went a little wide as he tried to break the hold. Ichigo pulled out his sword. Ichigo went and struck Naruto or so he thought.

The area was covered in smoke from the attack. There was a large deafening scream that surrounded the area. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo did hit someone but it wasn't Naruto. His eyes were wide as the horror set in. It was Rin.

Naruto was sitting on the tree. He said, "Oops, sorry about that. I just don't like being killed and all. You see with this scythe, I learned how to do something extraordinary. You see as long you have just a singular drop of water on you or in you I can switch with you and take the hit. Unfortunately for the brunette she was caught up in the attack. Now you have two choices. One you can give up and let me be. The second is fight me and die. **Mizu Bushin no jutsu (**Water Clone Jutsu**)!" **

Three water clones popped out of the water. Rin was clutching her arm. She went down on one knee. Naruto did feel somewhat sorry for her but hey it's kill or get killed world. He saw Obito's face. Obito's face could barely contain the anger and anguish that he was feeling. Naruto deduced from his face that the guy knew the girl intimately.

He heard Obito say with his emotions out in the open, "Operation Delta 3" the man with orange hair smirked somewhat. The woman with the black hair was angry about her friend. He didn't know what this operation was going to be but he better keep himself in check.

Ichigo's reisu shot up surprising Naruto. He said, Naruto, I must admit you are extremely good especially in the tactics. However you hurt my teammate so I'm done playing around with you. Meet my sword, **Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (**Heaven Chain Slaying Moon**)!**"

Ichigo's sword became smaller and turned fully black. The cross guards has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the kanji for 'full release'. Now instead of the cloth, it is replaced a short length of chain with a broken link at the end. That wasn't what surprised Naruto. It was the shikakusho. The shikakusho is a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest.

He ran at Naruto with a speed Naruto never seen before. Ichigo missed barely. Naruto was able dodge thanks to a last second move. He thought to himself, '_Shit! He faster than I thought he was. I could slow him down with the molecular switch_' Naruto barely escaped the next attack.

When he was a few yards away he got ready for the switch. Ichigo came at Naruto with full speed. Naruto smirked as the target changed to Obito. Naruto's smirk changed into a look of horror as he clutched his chest. He looked up to see the orange haired man looking down on him.

Ichigo smirked as he said, "Well kid, you thought you could do the same trick again. In this form that isn't going to work because I saw your molecular structure change. My speed and my vision is so great that I could find your little molecular trick and attack before you even reach."

Naruto's eyes were wide. He had to do something quick. Naruto's was slowly healing. He jumped out of the way albeit in pain. He saw Ichigo coming to strike him. He did three hand signs as fast as he could. He said, "**Suiton: Mizuengai (**Water Style: Water Dome**)**"

A water dome encased Naruto just like the water shield did. However it was much stronger. Naruto had a small smirk on his face. Ichigo jumped up and struck the dome. The mass and power of the sword and dome are so powerful it started to cause an energy of light to appear. Naruto's eyes became wide.

The dome started to break was coming closer and closer to Naruto. Naruto put chakra into his hands. When the sword was close enough, Naruto put his chakra laced hands on the sword. The sword started to have ice chips on it. The ice chips then became blocks of ice. Then the whole dome became ice. The ice rose up all the way of the sword.

Ichigo's eyes were wide as the ice came up his hands. He recognized that he could not move. Soon Ichigo was frozen solid. Naruto used his molecular abilities to come out the ice dome. He was panting hard as it is extremely hard and time and chakra consuming to keep breaking your molecules and repairing your molecules in your body.

He sighed as he thought it was over with that man. His ear twitched as he heard a noise. It was cracking noise and Naruto eyes went wide. An explosion of ice chips and sharpnels all around the place. Naruto covered his body as it scattered around him.

Ichigo was pissed off. He said, "Boy, I'm so going to kill you." He came at Naruto. However Naruto's wound was healed. He used his scythe as a means of defense. He blocked the powerful Zangetsu attack. The power between the two were so strong that the rest of Ichigo's teammates decided not to get involved. Well actually Rukia was taking care of Rin. Obito on the other hand knew if he gets involved he will literally kill the boy. He wanted the boy to get maimed not killed.

Naruto was able to push Ichigo back. He said, "Not so tough are you, whatever your name is."

Ichigo smirked, "The name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm going to kill you." He came right back at Naruto. This time however when he connected with the blond hair boy, it was a Mizu Bushin. When did the boy move. He then heard a slicing sound. He ducked and got out of the way. Naruto panted and was looking like he was about to fall down.

Ichigo looked at Naruto and was happy. He punched Naruto. He was down on the ground. He was almost done for. He said, "Naruto, it's almost done. Why don't you give up and come with us? It's just that easy."

Naruto was looking at Ichigo with disgust. He said inside his head, "Kyuu, I need some of your chakra fast. I'm about to be unconscious in a few seconds."

He heard her say, **"I gotcha Naruto-kun. Here it comes." **Naruto felt a rush of chakra coursing through his body. His body's aura became deep red. He said in a deep voice, **"Not a chance in Hell!" ** His sword became turned dark red as it roared. Ichigo's eyes became wide as he really saw what sword was. His eyes narrowed and snarled. He attacked Naruto with unbridled anger.

Naruto was surprised at Ichigo's attack. He dodged it and swung his sword roaring Kitsune Sword. Ichigo ducked his head and snarled at Naruto. The two swords connected. When the two swords connected a beaming light engulfed them. Naruto and Ichigo looked at where they were.

Naruto said, "Where the fuck are we?"

Ichigo said, "I don't have a fucking clue. But I have a few questions for you asshole." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Before he could say anything a vision was shown.

The memory showed two cloaked people sitting on a throne. The place looked like the soul society but when Ichigo and Naruto looked down they saw the Earth and the moon. They saw a group of people with white masks with a variation of red stripes on and evil monsters. They were walking in legions. They marched hand and hand, foot and foot, side by side. Ichigo said, "What are the Vizards and Hollows doing?"

Naruto looked at Ichigo with confusion. He asked, "Teme, what the hell are these things?" Ichigo's hands were shaking. It wasn't because Naruto called him Teme. Quite frankly he didn't give a flying fuck about that. No the problem lied with the Vizards and hollows being called things. He was a Vizard and he for damned sure wasn't a thing.

He said, "The ones who are monsters are called Hollows. Hollows are evil souls. The people on Earth who died with black souls are evil. They get sent to hell where they are slowly tortured by each other. The stronger they are the more evil they are. They from time to time escape and they reached Earth and terrorize human souls. They try to take those souls and eat them.

The people with the masks are called Vizards. The Vizards are people who were experimented on with hollows. The people with the Vizard masks are not evil or fully but because of the masks they are consider abominations."

At the end of the explanation he was spatting out what seemed like hatred. Naruto's eyes became wide. He didn't know what to say about that. He just kept looking at the memory. The memory continued to show.

The memory pans towards the shrine that was in between the five elemental nations. Within the shrine they saw weapon racks upon weapon racks. They were all swords that Naruto didn't recognize but Ichigo did. Right there were all the Zanpakutos in existence. He said, "What's going on?"

Naruto shrugged as he said, "Hell if I know. What I do know this a warning. The question is for what? What are the swords telling us that we don't see or hear?"

Ichigo couldn't the cryptic of the message either. He saw his Zanpakuto on the rack. He narrowed his eyes to see the small writing on the blade. It started to reveal the numbers 9389714-11211814191119. The numbers didn't make any sense to Ichigo. Before he could give a crack at what it means. The vision then took them to somewhere else.

He and Naruto both saw something. Ichigo's eyes became wide. Right in front of him was Zangetsu with a mysterious cloaked being right next to him leading and rallying the Zanpakuto spirits. Naruto didn't know what the man was saying but it must be awe-spiring. Before Ichigo or Naruto could say anything, the vision took them to one last place; the moon.

There was this guy who had a spiral mask on his face. The bottom of the mask had two eye holes. In one eye there was doujutsu that was purple with four black rings. The other eye was red with five different points that were connected by bars. They seemed like they were spinning.

Ichigo looked at Naruto for an explanation. Naruto said, "I think the purple one is Rinne'gan. The one in the red is the Sharingan. The Sharingan is the most peculiar. I've never seen a Sharingan like that before."

Ichigo grunted at Naruto's explanation. He didn't say anything as he honestly didn't know what to say. The vision showed that man bring up a sword and pointed it at the moon. The moon then opened up releasing a monster of extraordinary power. At a closer look, Ichigo noticed that the sword had a kanji for key.

They two fighters didn't know what the hell was going on. They did know that this was bad. Before any of those two could answer they were consumed by the light. The light brought them back to where the fight originally began.

The mizu bushins that Naruto created and Ichigo's team team were covering their eyes. To them it has been a second since the light came. When the light disappeared Naruto and Ichigo where facing off. Both of their hands were clutch together like that were in Kendo practice. Ichigo looked like he was the master while Naruto was the student.

Naruto was able to push Ichigo back. Ichigo was clearly surprised. He said, "Naruto, I must say that this is an interesting fight and vision but this is going to be the end. "

Naruto was panting hard as it has been a long fight. His body energy has been used up. He had his sword with the Kyuubi's chakra spiking. Although he can use the Kyuubi's chakra, his body could only take so much before it is totally destroyed. He winced from the pain. He said, "Ichigo, you're right this is the final battle. Let's go one last battle."

Naruto's raised his chakra to about three tails. Ichigo raised his power. At first no one moved. Everything became silent. A pin dropped from Rukia's pocket and the two powerful being clashed.

Naruto swung his blade at Ichigo's head. Ichigo ducked and swung his sword at Naruto's knees. Naruto blocked the attack with the Kitsune sword. He use this to propel his body over Ichigo. He kicked Ichigo in the back and gave him space. He did a chakra laced slash at Ichigo behind his back. Ichigo turned around to dodge the chakra laced strike. He jumped over the attack and sent his blade to the ground. It created a shock wave that was powered by with Reisu. Naruto's eyes opened a little bit more. He spun out of the way and rushed Ichigo again. Ichigo moved out of the way and went to stab Naruto.

Naruto did something extraordinary to Ichigo. He grabbed Zangetsu's blade. The reason it was extraordinary is that no one has touched Ichigo's blade when he was in his Bankai mode. Naruto then slashed Ichigo. Ichigo moved but was still hit across the chest. He hissed as blood seeped out of his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Obito XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obito's eyes became wide. He saw the blood seeping out of Ichigo's chest. His hands started to shake back and forth. He had to do something to help him. Rukia couldn't do anything as her energy was sapped by the combination attack with Rin. Rin was hurt. He needed to do something.

He looked at Naruto's mizu bushin just looking impassively. He saw that the mizu bushin had a chakra system. He saw that he could manipulate Naruto's mizu bushin. He didn't know why he didn't do this before. He shook his head and activated his Sharingan. He put his chakra into it to make it spin. He called the mizu bushin to attack only to put him in a genjutsu.

He said, "Ok, mizu bushin I need you to grab your former Master and hold him down. Do you comprehend?" The mizu bushin slowly nodded. He rushed after his former master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked backwards only to hit into something. He was punched back in the head. He was then put into a full nelson. He struggled to move as he realized it was one of the mizu bushins. Ichigo smirked as he held his Zangetsu. He put more power into his sword.

Naruto's eyes became wide. He saw that slowly he was gaining control of the mizu bushin. He saw that he had one last play that he could do. As Ichigo was about to strike his final blow Naruto did the only thing he could. He put the little bit of chakra into his ring.

He switched with Zangetsu. Ichigo's eyes went wide. Naruto then did a spinning kick in between Ichigo's eyes. Naruto rushed and killed his mizu bushins. He grabbed Zangetsu from the ground. Out of instinct Naruto put the Kitsune Sword and Zangetsu together at the hilt.

He spun around and did an reisu/chakra combination slash. The slash took out the four Shinigamis. Obito whose body was slashed and cut up on the ground asked in fear, "How did you do that?"

Naruto smirk as he said, "My Sage Ring holds some Water Chakra. Because Zangetsu had water on it I was able to switch with Zangetsu. Thanks to you I was able to relish in the fact that I haven't used the mizu bushin. Unfortunately I didn't have enough chakra to kill you. I will kill you with one single slash."

As Naruto came closer, Obito backed away. Before Naruto could strike he was hit with an arrow and passed out on the floor.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I did as much as I could with this chapter. However the next chapter Naruto will be taught the art of Death. Review and Review.**

**Ja for Now**

**JK10**


	10. Welcome to the Death Side

_Previously on the Runaway Sage_

_Naruto walked backwards only to hit into something. He was punched back in the head. He was then put into a full nelson. He struggled to move as he realized it was one of the Mizu bushins. Ichigo smirked as he held his Zangetsu. He put more power into his sword._

_Naruto's eyes became wide. He saw that slowly he was gaining control of the Mizu bushin. He saw that he had one last play that he could do. As Ichigo was about to strike his final blow Naruto did the only thing he could. He put the little bit of chakra into his ring._

_He switched with Zangetsu. Ichigo's eyes went wide. Naruto then did a spinning kick in between Ichigo's eyes. Naruto rushed and killed his Mizu bushins. He grabbed Zangetsu from the ground. Out of instinct Naruto put the Kitsune Sword and Zangetsu together at the hilt._

_He spun around and did a reisu/chakra combination slash. The slash took out the four Shinigamis. Obito whose body was slashed and cut up on the ground asked in fear, "How did you do that?"_

_Naruto smirk as he said, "My Sage Ring holds some Water Chakra. Because Zangetsu had water on it I was able to switch with Zangetsu. Thanks to you I was able to relish in the fact that I haven't used the Mizu bushin. Unfortunately I didn't have enough chakra to kill you. I will kill you with one single slash."_

_As Naruto came closer, Obito backed away. Before Naruto could strike he was hit with an arrow and passed out on the floor._

**Chapter Nine: Welcome to the Death Side Part Two**

Kakashi was on top of the Hokage Monument looking somberly at his team's picture. He sighed as everything has changed in what felt like a matter of seconds. Before his team had a brooding avenging guy, a pink hair fan girl, and an enigmatic blond knucklehead. Now the so called knucklehead is off to become a sage, the avenger is actually a girl, and the fan girl is fearful of the avenger. He sighed as he received a new member of the team.

To be honest with himself, he thought his team was perfect it was before. The team dynamic was 'Sasuke' would be fueled to kill Itachi and be a lone wolf like he was making Sakura want to get stronger to get his attention and berate Naruto and spur his advances causing Naruto to get into what sometimes feels like an one-sided competition with Sasuke. That would give Sasuke the incentive to get better by not being outdone by the proclaimed 'Dobe'.

Kakashi knew this plan wasn't perfect as some plot holes such as who was going to train Sakura? Naruto was to be trained by Jiraiya but even so he didn't know how much he could teach the boy. In addition he really didn't know how to connect to the boy. He sighed with a lot of melancholy. He wished Obito was alive to help guide Naruto. Yet the facade of training broke and everything he knew about the team went into disarray.

He has been a ninja for a very long time. He knew things change but this was something out of a chaotic nightmare. Not even Obito's death just after receiving his sharingan was as traumatic. When he saw Naruto get hit with his own creation it hurt him like no other. But to see Naruto get up and hit Sasuke with the **Rasengan, **it did Kakashi's heart good**. **He did smile however as he did something only a selective almost exclusive club; he beat an Uchiha.

Well the past is just that the past. He knew he had to meet his new team so he might as well hop to it. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves to Team Seven's training ground.

A few moments later Kakashi met his new team. He had an incredulous look on his face. He definitely has a different team on his hands. Sasune was still brooding but the redness in her face showed that she was about ready to kill someone. He looked over to see his other old student very hesitant about moving. She was fidgeting like a squirrel who has an acorn with cocaine mixed with caffeine.

He just blinked as he truly believed that Sasune threatened Sakura with something bad. He then looked at the only male other than him. The boy was a deep pale almost ghost like. He had short, jet black hair. He had a short black shirt that ended at the midriff. He also had black pants with the Konoha symbol on it. What was peculiar to Kakashi about the boy was his gloves. The gloves covered the pinky, ring, and middle finger but exposed the pointer and thumb. The boy had a pointless tanto on his back. The kid had this fake smile on his face.

This was really creeping Kakashi out. He said in a nervous voice, "Sorry I was late. I-"

He was cut off by Sasune. "I really don't care about why you are late. I don't care if you're whacking the monkey. I'm just so happy to see you here because in a few seconds pinky would be rotting in the ground." Sakura was fidgeting. Surprisingly the new boy was the next one to say something.

"Ducky-san, why would you say something like that to Kakashi-sensei? I mean I can see why you don't like boobless over there but why pick fun at Kakashi-sensei. After all he doesn't have a penis, so why make fun of it?"

Sasune blinked owlishly. He called her Ducky-san. Even so he called Sakura boobless and said Kakashi he doesn't have a penis. Her face became red and she burst out laughing.

Kakashi's eyes went wide at what Sai just said. He was struggling to not hurt Sasune or kill Sai. Sakura was pleasantly quiet. Kakashi was about to smile then something crossed his mind._ 'Wait a minute, when she becomes quiet...OMG!'_

Sure enough it happened, Sakura screamed at Sai, and the rest of the team. Kakashi sighed as he had to check his hearing. Yup, he was missing Naruto already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see where he was. He saw he was looking at a white ceiling with a bright light blinding him. He recognized that white ceiling. He recognized that smell also. He's in the hospital. He didn't know what he was in but still. His eyes became wide for a moment. Where is his Kitsune Sword?

Before he could move someone said something to him, "So you are finally awake huh?" Naruto froze a mere second as the voice caught him off guard. He turned over to see was talking to him.

He took out his hidden kunai and put it at the person's neck. The man simply pushed his glasses back on his face as if he didn't have a kunai up against his neck. He said, "Naruto, I suggest that you put that dull blade down."

Naruto pushed the blade further towards the man's neck. Naruto asked in an interrogative voice, "Who are you? Where are we? Why are you in here? What is it that you want from me? Don't test me; I will kill you without a second thought."

The man took off his glasses purposely so he could push them back up on his face. Out of nowhere, the tattoo on the man's wrist glowed and shot an arrow at Naruto. Naruto was pushed back into the bed. Naruto's eyes went wide. The man pushed his glasses back up.

He smirked as he said, "That was not too smart Naruto-kun. Anyway, I'll answer your questions. My name is Uryū Ishida. We are in the main hospital in Seireitei, the central place of the Soul Society or as you may call it the Shinigami's Realm."

Naruto eyes went wide. _'How? I had them cornered. It doesn'__t make any sense. I saw that 'Ichigo' guy go down along with the other two. The chubby one somehow was able to stand. I was about to finish him and he didn't have a weapon in his hand or didn't even move. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm dead that's all I do know.'_

Naruto's eyes became damp. Tears were dropping on the floor freely. He said, "Uryū-san, may I ask you do you know what happened at the end of the battle?"

Uryū pushed his glasses up again and said, "Well I am a person that likes to answer questions in order but on this special occasion I will break my code. I'm must say you fought valiantly. However you were becoming an annoyance. So I shot you in your back."

Naruto's eyes started to twitch as did his hands. He asked through his teeth, "You shot me?"

Uryū said, "Yup. I must say you are quite strong. The arrow I shot you with is one of my strongest arrows. It has enough power to take out Kenpachi Zaraki at his best. I was surprise that you were at a weak state until it to effect."

Naruto did not care all that much about who Kenpachi was or any of that. He wanted to kill this man and he was going to make him pay. He was about to rush the man even with his body nowhere near healed. That didn't last long as someone grabbed the back of his collar. He looked at the person holding him. He was surprised it was a woman.

The woman threw him on the bed like a rag doll. She quickly tied him up. She made sure she did her job well as Naruto was trying to wiggle out and said a slew of curses at her. She then hit him in the head to 'calm' him. Uryū said, "Thank you, Unohana-sama. He was being _unreasonable_."

She gave him a fake smile as she said, "Uryū-kun, I believe that you made Naruto-kun here unreasonable. After all you might want to tell Naruto everything. _Right Uryū?_" her fake smile became a sickly sweet one.

He started to sweat nervously. As he said, "Oops I forgot to tell him didn't I?" He chuckled nervously as he looked sheepish. Unfortunately Naruto couldn't hear anything.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Make sure you do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Aizen XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen was waiting at the middle of the vacuum of the between the Soul Society and Earth. Aizen was wearing his Gotei 13 uniform. He was pale in skin. He had light brown hair. He has a pointy chin. His eyes matched his hair. He had dark square glasses.

He had a smirk on his face as he sat on one of the buildings. He felt a dark, vile chakra come towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for the person to come closer. When he felt the person is close enough he started to speak. "So you chose Ame of all places to make a base."

"So it is you Aizen. It has been a very long time since the last excursion. You have most certainly haven't changed. I guess you are still angry about that failed invasion. That reminds me why are you here?"

Aizen's eye quirked at the man. He said, "Hmm, it seems like you don't want me here. To be frank I don't really care. The invasion failed but some success comes from failure. I have sources that tell me someone in Konoha has **it!**"

The masked man's eyes went wide. He narrowed them and said, "Is that true? Who are your sources Aizen?"

Aizen quirked a smile and said, "Don't worry about it. I have a question for you. If you answer correctly , I have some information that could be vital you."

The man was intrigued by this. He pondered this for a moment. _'What is Aizen planning? He doesn't give info out for nothing. Something is up but I have nothing to lose. Let's see where this goes.' _

He said, "Ok Aizen, I'm listening."

Aizen smiled as he said, "Well Madara, I want you to join me in my plot to take over the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes again. He saw Uryū looking at him. He tried to move but he saw he was contained and constricted. Naruto was writhing and trying to break free. Uryū said, "Naruto, don't move. It is truly pointless. Anyway, let me explain on what is going on."

Naruto wasn't exactly calmed by this but he wanted to hear what this is all about. He said in a grunt, "Explain."

Uryū replied, "Ok, Naruto like I said we are in the Soul Society. First thing is you are not dead. Second you didn't kill the four people who were catching you. They were sent by the leader of the Soul Society to get you. I was sent as a just in case. By the way, I must admit you are pretty strong especially for one who has not developed his skills."

Naruto calmed down a little bit. Yet so many questions were going through his head. He asked, "Why am I here? Who is the leader and what does he want with me?"

He said, "Those answers are simple unlike Calculus. You are here because you mixed chakra with reiatsu. Well that's not exactly true. You see you were trying to convert reiatsu into chakra. The process is deadly as the person is trying to push a large amount of reiatsu that is much denser than chakra through your body. Your body is connected to chakra as its life force. That means every part of your body from your muscles to your blood has chakra in it. The chakra from your cells is being sent to your chakra channels and that's how you are able to do different jutsus.

So if your body only use chakra channels then that means if anything 'stronger' will cause bodily harm. You are supposed to be dead from how much reiatsu you sent. But because of who you are, you were able to survive."

Naruto's eyes went wide. He whispered, "The Kyuubi's the reason I'm alive."

Uryū laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. He said through a wheeze, "The Kyuubi? Naruto the reiatsu did more damage than I thought. You are alive because of your parents."

Naruto questioned, "What do my parents have to do with anything? The Kyuubi's chakra is the reason I'm still alive with her constantly repairing my injuries. What are you talking about?"

Uryū then put on a very serious face on. He said, "Naruto, listen to me very carefully. The Kyuubi's 'tainted' chakra is a very powerful form of reiatsu. Your parents are the ones who gave your body the ability to convert reiatsu into chakra. Your body is able to heal is because of the ability you have. That will be explained by the leader. The Kyuubi is not a demon so you might as well stop that now. "

Uryū looked at his watch. He continued, "Naruto-kun, unfortunately I must go as I have an appointment to go to. Captain Unohana, will assist you on anything you need. Good bye for now." Uryū then disappeared. Naruto was shocked. It was not because he left but his message.

_'What did he mean that the Kyuubi isn't a demon? What is she then? What do my parents have to do with this? What does this leader want with me? I've got to escape to know what's going on.'_ he noticed that the binds on the bed were gone. He got up even though he had the medical uniform on. He was about to walk out when he saw this brunette looking at him disapprovingly.

She said, "Mr. Uzumaki, may I ask where you are going?"

He said, "Lady, get out my way. I'm busting out of here."

She quirked her lips. She said in a matter of fact voice, "Oh really? You're going to bust out of here to do what?"

He said, "None of your business. Just tell Captain What-his-name that I'm gone."

She said, "Well I don't know who Captain What-his-name is but I do know Captain Unohana is. Don't take it from me but I heard she hated when patients try to leave without being discharged. It tests her patience. So I believe it's best if you stay here and wait."

He said, "I don't really care what she doesn't like. I'm getting out." He tried to bone rush the woman. She simply flicked her finger. He was sent back to the bed. He was so shocked that he unconsciously said, "Just like Tsunade."

She smirked as she said, "I don't know who this Tsunade is but the name is Captain Unohana thank you very much. So I would suggest you stay here or you will get hurt. I didn't make captain by being weak."

Naruto nodded dumbly and sat down on the bed. She sighed and said, "Like father like son. If you need me just touch the button on the bed. Do you understand Mr. Uzumaki?"

Once again he nodded dumbly. She sighed again and whispered under her breath, "I might have broken him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Kakashi XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi said, "Ok Sasune and Sakura, you should remember how introductions are done. So we're going to do the same thing again except with Sai this. Time, ok?" They both nodded.

He gave them an eye smile and said, "Ok, Sakura begin."

She said, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like flowers, books and cotton candy. I dislike INO-PIG, and sushi. I hate Naruto Uzumaki and his little bitch over there that captured Sasuke and put him somewhere. I love my Sasuke-kun. I will find him and we will be together forever. My hobbies are finding medicinal herbs to make medicine."

Kakashi sweat dropped. He said, "Ok Sakura thank you for your introduction. Sasuke, oops sorry Sasune can you go next?"

She gave him a passing glare. She said, "Kakashi-sensei, the name is Sasune. I like a small amount of things. I dislike a lot of things. I hate Itachi and Sakura. I love I don't really know if it is love but I'm not too worried about it. My hobbies include reading, walking on the beach, and learning new jutsu. My plans for the future are secret."

Sasune paused at her future. The pause did not go unnoticed by Kakashi. He said, "Ok Sasune thank you for that introduction even if it was vague. Now Cullen wannabe you should have gotten the gist of it. Now it is your turn."

The boy gave Kakashi a creepy smile. He said, "My name is Sai. I like drawing. I dislike enemies. I love Konoha. I hate enemies of Konoha. My hobby is to draw. My plan is to protect Konoha."

Kakashi sighed as he said, "Ok, rest up for tomorrow. We are going to have the bell test tomorrow. Good luck." and with that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was finally discharged from the hospital. From what Naruto heard it's been two weeks. His body was still sore but that was natural. He finally was able to wear his clothes and get his sword and ring back. Unfortunately his wrists we cuffed. He had four people leading him to wear he had to go.

Those four were unfortunately the ones he injured. Ichigo was in ICU for a little while. Rin had a few lingering injuries but nothing serious. Rukia had a few gashes from the final attack. Obito's pride was compromised. He thought that he could do a simple snatch and grab mission but his wife got hurt and so did his friends.

Naruto said in a sheepish voice, "Umm hey guys nice weather we're having."

Obito back fisted Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto exclaimed, "Ouch, what the hell was that for?"

Obito said in a bitter voice, "Shut up and keep walking." As they were walking through the city, Naruto noticed women were lusting at him. The men had a little bit of jealousy towards him. He heard whispers of 'He's the one who beat the four', 'He is their son', 'The boy finally comes home' and 'He looks just like his father'.

With every whisper, Naruto became even more confused. He said to Ichigo, "No hard feelings right?" This only caused Naruto to get hit in the head. Naruto could only grunt as he was so going to get them back. He sighed as he said to no one particular, "I hope we reach this leader soon. I'm seriously getting tired of people keep hitting me."

A few minutes later, Naruto was taking to the biggest building in the Soul Society. He looked around and saw people wearing a captain's haori. He had to admit they looked good in them but still their stoic demeanor except one who had deranged look did not sit well with him.

They stopped in front of a huge door. The door was an anomaly as it was bigger than most of the building. It didn't have a door knob but it had security measures that Naruto has never seen before. Obito pushed his way in front of Naruto. He put his hand on the door and put his eyes close to the door as possible.

The door started to scan his hand and his eyes. After a few seconds the door started to glow. It said in a computer automated voice, "Welcome Obito Uchiha. Where is it you want to go?"

Obito replied, "Hello D.O.O.R, I would like to have an audience with Leader-sama. Is he in?"

D.O.O.R took a moment to check. A few moments later, it said, "Obito Uchiha, the Leader is in his office. He said that you are to meet with him at once along with your team and the person that is accompanying you." The D.O.O.R flashed again but this time into a purple portal. Obito saw Naruto's face was in shock.

Obito didn't say anything and dragged Naruto into the portal. Going through the portal was extremely weird and disorientating. He felt his body go different ways. It was the weirdest thing he has every felt. What scared him slightly was he saw other people go through him and talking to him and acting as if this is natural.

When he reached the destination his body stabilized itself. Unfortunately the cost of stability is vomiting all over the place. Ichigo snickered at him.

The leader was hiding himself in the shadows. He said, "Obito, report what occurred. I've heard some _interesting _rumors but I want to hear the whole story."

Obito sighed and said in a stoic voice, "Leader-sama, the mission was a simple snatch and go mission. However, when asked to come with us, Naruto Uzumaki decided to get into a defensive position. We tried to subdue Naruto. We underestimated Naruto and he beat us. He used a whole new level of Suiton Senjutsu. He was able to demolecularize himself then molecularize himself and other objects.

He was able to switch himself with others with that attack. Ichigo hit Rin instead of Naruto because of it. Rukia was not able to do too much as her Reiatsu was extremely low. I took myself out of battle as I most assuredly would have looked for death.

Ichigo was the only one physically and mentally able to perform against Naruto. Naruto and Ichigo clashed when Naruto drew on another power source. When the power source combined with the Kitsune Sword clashed with old man Zangetsu in his Bankai mode a powerful light flashed. A second later it looked as if their power was zapped to one more fight.

I saw Ichigo was hurt. So I knew I need to help him. I realized one of Naruto's Mizu Bushins was idly watching and I could try to control it. I gained control and it helped Ichigo by held Naruto into a full nelson lock. When I thought I had him, he put chakra into his ring and did the move one more time. Somehow he switched with Zangetsu, hit Ichigo, grabbed Zangetsu, combined the swords then did a powerful attack. It took us all out except Uryū who was hiding. It was only because Uryū hit him that we aren't done for."

Minato's face could not be seen but it did have a smile on it. He said, "It seems like young Naruto was a great challenge. He also showed great flaws on your team. This is highly problematic as a person who hasn't truly used Reiatsu as your team has beaten your team. However because of Naruto's unknown ability it must have caught you off guard. I will find a fitting solution to fix this problem. Obito let Naruto chains be released."

Obito nodded and unlocked Naruto's chains. He shook his wrists to see if they were fine. When he saw they were fine, Minato spoke again, "Thank you Captain Obito. May your squad step back as I want to talk to Naruto face to face?" Obito was first hesitant but eventual complied.

Minato looked at his son in the shadows figuratively and reality. He sighed as he really didn't know how to approach this situation. He came out of the shadows and showed his face. Naruto's eyes went wide. It was the Yondaime Hokage standing right in front of him.

Minato said, "Hello Narut-" That was all he could say before Naruto Uzumaki yelled out, "You Son of A Bitch!" and punched him in the face.

**Author's Note: Done. I know it took a little bit longer for another chapter. I'll admit I've been trying to revamp this story, Fox Sage, Legendary Swordsman, and Naruto and the Hyuga Princess. I am trying to get the juices flowing but I've only got it for this one and Legendary Swordsman. Even that one is slowly slipping but no matter I'll trudge on. **

**Any who Aizen and Madara have a history, Minato got punched and Kakashi is going through reality. For Sakura fans who are somehow still with this story, you will get a little relax on the bashing. Lately, I've notice the device known as bashing has lost its fun.**

**The next chapter Naruto will learn the truth about his parents and will be taught in the Senjutsu arts of Death. Also he will encounter the hot women in Bleach.**

**Before anyone asks again, Orihime will be paired with Ichigo and Rukia will be with Naruto. I might have forgotten to add that pairing but hey it is what it is. Obito is married to Rin. Naruto won't get with Rin. Others need love too. As always review. **

**Before I end this Author's Note I want to point out something. If you are a reviewer and you don't like the story or if it is slightly confusing then tell me what you don't like about it. Do not just say this story sucks without giving it a reason. I can take criticism but I can't take flamers who don't give a reason why.**

**Feel free to P.M me if you would like to help me in any way no matter if its criticism or to be a beta. As always review and review.**

**JK10**


	11. Chapter 11

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10


End file.
